Siempre presente
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Para Hans Westergaard, todo se reducía al ahora, no había tiempo para el antes, tampoco para el después. Una sola decisión le había colocado en su posición actual, un solo acto era el causante. Tenía la solución frente a sus ojos y no se animaba a llevarla a cabo. ¿Qué importaba? De cualquier forma… el ciclo continuaba. Post-movie
1. Chapter 1

Sólo eran dos palabras y no alcanzaba a comprender su significado, ¿cómo podría obtener la respuesta? Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban sin descanso, permanecía desconcertado cada vez que lo hacían. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dos palabras eran nada.

Para Hans Westergaard, todo se reducía al ahora, no había tiempo para el antes, tampoco para el después. Una sola decisión le había colocado en su posición actual, un solo acto era el causante. Tenía la solución frente a sus ojos y no se animaba a llevarla a cabo. ¿Qué importaba? De cualquier forma… el ciclo continuaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: ¡Ya busqué en los créditos y lloré! Nada de lo que pueda aparecer en la historia me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo dueño, yo sólo sigo a mi imaginación.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaracionesadvertencias:** Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns en alguna parte. Eventualmente puede que haya OoC. Al transcurso encontrarán la similitud con la obra que me inspiró, hasta entonces, sigan leyendo. Muerte de personajes importantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre presente<strong>

_Prólogo_

* * *

><p>En medio de la penumbra, la silueta de Hans Westergaard podía ser vista gracias a la diminuta claridad ofrecida por la luna, aun cuando las cortinas verdes cubrían la amplia ventana de su alcoba. El espacio reducido por donde entraba la luz servía como un inhibidor para sus emociones, ya que, pese no admitirlo en voz alta, le temía a la oscuridad.<p>

La oscuridad le recordaba su pasado, donde vivió marginado por toda la familia Real de las Islas del Sur, en espera del momento en que tuviera su oportunidad de sobresalir y demostrarles su valía. Se encogió al recordar que su intento no había rendido frutos y el día de mañana recibiría el castigo por sus actos.

Su frente se perló de un sudor frío.

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron el silencio de la habitación, irónicamente pensó que los guardias frente a su puerta no necesitaban hacerlo, pero los realizaban como un último "acto de respeto" hacia su Alteza Real, que moriría el día siguiente.

—¡Está abierto, maldita sea! —espetó cuando escuchó nuevamente el sonido de los toques. Del otro lado tintinearon las llaves de su lujoso calabozo y momentos después recibió la iluminación del pasillo. Llevó una mano a sus ojos antes de poder acostumbrarse a la luz.

—Su Alteza, una dama desea verle —anunció uno de los guardias en tono respetuoso, Hans apartó su mano y observó la puerta, en espera de la mujer que venía a visitarlo. Más que importancia a la persona, sentía interés, ¿quién sería?, ¿alguna con un reclamo?, ¿algún supuesto hijo ilegítimo?, ¿una…

En el vano de la puerta apareció una mujer madura, ataviada en ropas sencillas. Un vestido de tonalidad marrón claro y un chal anaranjado cubriéndole los hombros, alcanzó a distinguir, antes de que se cerrara la puerta de madera y ambos quedaran encerrados en la habitación.

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de observar el rostro de la mujer, que avanzaba lentamente en dirección a la silla ubicada al costado de su cama, donde ella tendría la ventajosa oportunidad de verle y permanecer a oscuras.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó en tono desganado, dos noches sin dormir, pensando en formas de escapar, le habían dejado exhausto y no pretendía gastar fuerzas en una simple campesina. Se recostó más sobre las sábanas, determinado a disfrutar de ellas en su última noche de vida.

—¿Importa quién soy? —La voz de la mujer era melodiosa y no cansina, como esperaba fuera por su aspecto desenfadado. Él enarcó una ceja y le pareció distinguir el esbozo de una sonrisa—. Soy Lesibell, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona, pero yo sé más de ti que tú de mí. Te he visto, Hans, y quiero ayudarte.

La manera en que se dirigió a él le fastidió, aunque supuso que no importaba si moriría en menos de doce horas. No obstante, la última parte le atrajo. Sin poder evitarlo, enderezó su figura y le prestó completa atención.

—¿A qué te refieres? —La pregunta abandonó sus labios con mayor emoción que antes. Si esta mujer podía hacerle escapar, lo aceptaría, aun cuando su orgullo fuera fuertemente dañado. Antes estaba su vida.

Lesibell dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Querido Hans, antes debes aprender. —Se colocó en pie, intrigándole por sus futuras acciones—. Será un solo día, uno solo. —Se acercó a él con lentitud y llevó una mano a su cabello pelirrojo.

Hans sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Alarmado, la vio alejarse, pero su cuerpo resistió todo movimiento, permaneciendo impávido, sólo sus ojos mostraban el temor que sentía. Trató de hablar pero su boca se mantuvo cerrada, una fuerza no le permitía abrirla.

Ella se detuvo y distinguió el girar de su cuerpo.

—Recuérdalo, debes aprender —hizo una pausa y susurró—: Buena suerte.

Después continuó su andar hasta la puerta, golpeó y desapareció.

Hans no pudo moverse durante mucho tiempo, y cuando pudo hacerlo, sólo quiso dormir.

* * *

><p>Se había visto obligado a utilizar sus vestimentas reales, un traje azul con cada una de las condecoraciones ganadas en los tres años en altamar, como Almirante de su navío, y aquellas que pertenecían a él por derecho de nacimiento. Todas estaban prendidas a su pecho, pero era poco el tiempo en que permanecerían allí.<p>

Se mantuvo impasible mientras avanzaba hacia la plaza Central de la isla principal del reino. A su alrededor se veían los rostros de los ciudadanos, algunos le veían con pena, otros con malicia, unos cuantos se atrevían a proferir insultos a su persona.

Sin embargo, su rostro permanecía inalterable, no necesitaba demostrarle a la muchedumbre lo que detestaba ser encaminado hacia su fin, retenido por cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos, que le impedían escapar de su cruel destino.

La bruja de Arendelle merecía ser la que muriera, no él. Realizó un puño con la mano al recordar a la estúpida rubia por la cual se encontraba allí, aunque también estaba la hermana menor.

Ambas eran las culpables. La reina y la princesa.

Sus ojos verdes vieron la "máquina de muerte" a lo lejos. Tragó imperceptiblemente, la cuchilla afilada hacia un reflejo con el sol. Morir guillotinado era lo último que hubiera esperado. Ni siquiera llegó a asesinar a nadie, pero estaba pagando por intentarlo.

Caminó sin apartar la mirada de la máquina sobre el estrado, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a los escalones que debía ascender para alcanzarla.

Uno a uno subió los peldaños, sus pisadas resonaron en el silencio que se estableció de repente. Quizá, al final, ninguno de los habitantes había esperado que cumplieran la condena. Creían que su padre dictaminaría que había tenido suficiente con la humillación recibida.

"_Pero ninguno lo conoce como yo_", reflexionó él, hallando entre las personas a Eilert, el mayordomo del castillo, que lo observaba con un aire paternal y ojos brillantes. Tal vez sería el único que lamentaría su muerte, ni siquiera su madre lo haría.

Se detuvo hasta estar a un metro de la guillotina, pidiendo a gritos que se detuviera y todo fuera un sueño del cual despertar, pero las palabras siguientes le demostraron que la realidad era ésta:

—Hoy domingo, seis de agosto de 1848, día del Señor, su Alteza Real, Hans Férdinand Westergaard de las Islas del Sur, cumplirá con su condena por el intento de asesinato de su Majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle y su Alteza, Anna de Arendelle, con el objeto de adueñarse de su reino —anunció con voz monótona el encargado de matarle, uno de los hombres más cercanos a su doceavo hermano mayor—. ¿Su Alteza tiene algunas palabras antes de morir? —cuestionó Enok con un buen disimulado deje de burla. Hans le sonrió arrogante.

—Tengo la certeza que no moriré siendo un imbécil —respondió de la manera más calmada que se pudo permitir, felicitándose por no demostrar su nerviosismo. De reojo observó la pequeña risa de su viejo mayordomo. La sonrisa de Enok vaciló un segundo y le hizo una señal a otro guardia.

De un tirón, todas sus condecoraciones fueron arrancadas de su pecho, sintió como si una parte de él le fuera arrebatada, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

Otro guardia se postró frente a él y le miró apenado, alzó sus manos y toda la plaza, llena de colores, tiendas y gente, quedó reducida a la oscuridad. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y las palpitaciones de su corazón punzaron en su sien. Liberaron las cadenas de sus pies y se sintió empujado hasta ser acostado boca arriba en una superficie dura.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir la madera en su cuello, apresándolo para no alzar su cabeza. Su lengua quedó seca, cada parte de su piel transpiraba.

Por primera vez, sintió la humedad del llanto bajo sus párpados. Mientras escuchaba el anuncio de que girarían el reloj de arena para su último minuto, reconoció que toda su vida no había valido la pena, a nadie le había importado, sólo llegó a sufrir; de qué le sirvió ser un príncipe, si su único propósito fue ser el denigrado; por qué su destino fue vivir de manera miserable para morir de una forma lamentable.

¿Así era la vida?, tal vez terminarla no era tan malo.

Respiró hondamente, no sabía cuánto restaba en el reloj, pero si pasaba más tiempo comenzaría a sollozar en volumen alto. "_Esto fue todo, Hans_", pensó. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, martirizándolo. No podía más, quería que terminara, que la pesadilla concluyera de una vez.

De pronto llegó una brisa fresca, seguida del sonido de un deslizamiento que retumbó en sus oídos.

"_El fin_", dictaminó, y todo concluyó.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?<strong>

**Tengo un hábito desenfrenado por hacer historias jajajja, ¡ajá!, pero bueno debo aclarar puntos sobre este nuevo fic.**

**Primero que nada, ¿de dónde surgió? Estaba barriendo tranquilamente y pensé en otro de mis fics, luego me dije, debe haber otra forma de hacer un Post-movie, y ¡tarán!, me llegó la idea para esta historia. No es de lo más original y quizá en el primer o segundo capítulo comprendan qué me inspiró (o tal vez se lo imaginen/tengan la certeza ahora).**

**Muy bien, ¡actualizaciones! Este fic es un enorme intento mío por estimular mi memoria, inspiración y ánimos. Sí, todo a la vez. No tengo nada más que esto que publiqué, así que no tengo la certeza de cuándo puedan ver el primer capítulo. ¿A qué voy? Me puse a pensar que en todas mis historias espero tener un avance antes de publicar, así que quise darle un intento a la publicación de una historia que sí sea en progreso total, osea desde cero O.o, porque me ha pasado muchas veces que termino una historia en mi computadora y nunca llega a aparecer publicada, por X o Y. Tengo mucho interés de hacer esta y la única forma de saber que la concluiré es subiéndola ahora. Pueden tener la seguridad que la terminaré, no dejo nada a medias :3**

**Sé cómo será el final y parte de las escenas intermedias, pero después de eso, nada. Quiero saber lo que es inspirarme en una historia cuando avanza, pero que ésta tenga linealidad. No sé el número de capítulos jajjaja. ¿Cuándo actualizaré? Advierto que incluso puede llegar diciembre para que llegue el primero xD, lo siento, lo único que puedo asegurar es que no pasará de dos meses -si ocurre, acepto reclamos por PM o review, que sí me llegan-. Caso distinto a 'Indulto' y 'Un momento u otro', de esos NO puedo pasar de un mes, sino luego les paso mi dirección y me mandan a golpear ;)**

**Ahora, ya para ir concluyendo. ¿Se dan cuenta que es la primera vez que mato a Hans? Espero su opinión.**

**Bueno, la nota queda hasta aquí, ojalá y se animen a continuar y no les acongoje que no esté muy próximo el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! (me iré a escribir para otros fics)**

**Cuídense mucho, que tengan un bonito día :D, un enorme abrazo de Olaf, **

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: ¿A poco no es lindo cuando hay más preguntas que respuestas?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sólo eran dos palabras y no alcanzaba a comprender su significado, ¿cómo podría obtener la respuesta? Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban sin descanso, permanecía desconcertado cada vez que lo hacían. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dos palabras eran nada.

Para Hans Westergaard, todo se reducía al ahora, no había tiempo para el antes, tampoco para el después. Una sola decisión le había colocado en su posición actual, un solo acto era el causante. Tenía la solución frente a sus ojos y no se animaba a llevarla a cabo. ¿Qué importaba? De cualquier forma… el ciclo continuaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: ¡Ya busqué en los créditos y lloré! Nada de lo que pueda aparecer en la historia me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo dueño, yo sólo sigo a mi imaginación.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaracionesadvertencias:** Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns en alguna parte. Eventualmente puede que haya OoC. Al transcurso encontrarán la similitud con la obra que me inspiró, hasta entonces, sigan leyendo. Muerte de personajes importantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre presente<strong>

_Capítulo 1_

* * *

><p>Se levantó bañado en sudor, respirando agitadamente para recuperar la tranquilidad. Con ademanes temblorosos, llevó sus manos hasta su cuello, palpándolo desesperadamente. No se detuvo a pensar que, de haber estado muerto, eso no sería posible.<p>

Sus dedos temblaron al tocar la vena palpitante en su cuello, aun podía sentir el contacto de la cuchilla sobre su garganta, seguido de la oscuridad extrema. Había parecido tan real, la pesadez de la madera en su cuello, los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, el temblor de su cuerpo, el nudo en la garganta, la falta de respiración. Sus manos ascendieron hasta cubrir sus ojos.

—Fue… sólo un… sueño —susurró de manera entrecortada. Talló con fuerza sus párpados, tratando de despejarse de la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Sus palmas hicieron contacto con sus orejas, estaban calientes, realmente el sueño le había alterado. Suspiró audiblemente y abrió los ojos, observando las tablas de madera sobre él, soportes de la parte superior de la embarcación. Mentalmente contó hasta treinta, número en que su respiración se ralentizó.

Llevó una mano hasta su cabellera rojiza, en un vano intento de desaparecer su nerviosismo, tenía las palmas húmedas y la boca seca.

Tratar de aplacar su cabello era infructuoso, así que con lentitud se enderezó en el colchón. Observó que las sábanas se hallaban enredadas en el suelo, seguramente en algún momento de la noche las había enviado allí. Nunca había hecho tal cosa, pero habitualmente sus sueños no eran tan vívidos como el de la noche anterior.

Bajó sus pies de la cama y se inclinó para recogerlas, eran tan blancas.

_Como el mantel de ese último desayuno._

Las soltó como si quemaran y de un brinco se alejó de la cama. Estar cerca del lecho hacía que reviviera su sueño. Un sueño relacionado con Arendelle.

Caminó hasta el ojo de buey (1), apartó la tela marrón que lo cubría y observó el reino al que, notó, ingresaron hacía algún tiempo. No se había percatado que el barco ya no se movía con rapidez y que permanecía en una relativa calma, tambaleándose levemente como respuesta al oleaje.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y miró detalladamente las partes visibles a través de su posición. En su vida había estado en Arendelle, pero todo lo que sus ojos veían resultaba familiar. Los caminos de piedra, los establecimientos de venta, las casas de los habitantes, las flores, las banderas, las montañas, el castillo…

Parecía que volvía a un lugar conocido y no que visitaba el reino por vez primera.

Soltó la improvisada cortina y se apartó. Fue donde la tinaja y vertió un poco de agua para lavar su rostro; tomó el paño para secarse y a un costado observó su reloj de bolsillo. Abrió sus ojos con incredulidad al ver la hora, restaban treinta minutos para el mediodía, y necesitaba estar presente en la coronación de la princesa Elsa.

Un sentimiento de desprecio inundó su ser; pensar en la futura reina le causaba estragos, no sabía cómo era ni nada de ella —mas que su estancia dentro de un castillo cerrado—, pero ya la odiaba. Ella era mujer y tenía lo que él no. Había vivido toda su vida teniendo la certeza que llegaría a portar la corona y gobernaría su país, que sobresaldría y sería admirada por todos los habitantes, tomada en cuenta por quienes le rodeaban.

Pero, pese a ser la heredera legítima, necesitaría un hombre a su lado.

Debía de asegurarse que él fuera su rey. Tenía que seguir la estrategia planeada, de encandilarla y después lograr que contrajeran nupcias. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente mimada o ingenua para caer en sus redes…

Aunque, si la primera parte de su sueño resultaba tener similitud a la realidad y su hermana…

Sonrió enigmático. Luego sacudió su cabeza, era una estupidez creer que parte de su sueño ocurriría. Si así era, todo lo demás ocurriría igual, y la posibilidad de ir a la guillotina…

Golpeó con fuerza la cómoda donde descansaba la tinaja, unas cuantas gotas saltaron.

—¡Basta Hans! —se reprendió en voz alta. Decidió que lo mejor era ocuparse en asuntos más importantes, de cualquier forma, el sueño parecía cada vez más lejano en su memoria. Pocos rostros, pocos hechos.

Trasladó la tinaja a la mesa junto al espejo de cuerpo completo y buscó en el cajón los artículos necesarios para afeitarse. Tomó la pastilla de jabón y la untó en su barbilla, haciendo una ligera espuma en la zona donde había exceso de vello facial. Masajeó detenidamente y, después de ver que estaba cubierto, cogió la cuchilla de afeitar. La posicionó de manera horizontal sobre su cuello y presionó un poco arriba de su garganta.

La imagen de una guillotina pasó por su cabeza y la cuchilla de afeitar cayó al suelo, no sin antes hacer un corte en su garganta, del que comenzó a brotar un líquido escarlata.

—Maldita sea —masculló en voz baja y buscó un paño, que ligeramente remojó en el agua para presionarlo sobre la herida—, solamente fue un sueño —repitió sus palabras de momentos atrás. Alejó la tela y vio que no era muy grave la cortada, por lo que nuevamente tomó la cuchilla y continuó su tarea sin interrupciones.

Fue entonces que se preguntó por qué ninguno de los marineros se habrían acercado a llamarle. Dejó la cuchilla en la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y voceó:

—¡Aron! —En el pasillo resonó su voz gruesa.

Pasados unos segundos apareció un hombre con una sonrisa carente de los dos dientes frontales. —¿Sí, su Alteza? —cuestionó de manera respetuosa. Hans rodó los ojos.

—Preparen la tina en menos de diez minutos —indicó y cerró la puerta de su camarote, sin esperar respuesta. Volvió frente al espejo, prosiguiendo con su afeitado, cuidando dejar sus patillas a la misma altura.

Ya seco, acercó su rostro al espejo, mirando detenidamente el corte que se había hecho con la cuchilla, que fácilmente cubriría con un pañuelo de lino. No eran más que simples milímetros, pero arruinaban la textura de su piel, siempre que se afeitaba procuraba evitar las cortadas, no era muy agradable el leve ardor cuando hacía contacto con el agua, mucho menos el mal aspecto que le daba a su rostro.

Presionó su dedo para eliminar un poco más de sangre y una imagen cruzó frente a sus ojos. Era él.

Él, en medio de la oscuridad, acompañado de una mujer que decía "debes aprender".

Cerró los ojos con frustración, el sueño le volvería _loco_. Aunque tal vez alguna minúscula parte de su ser trataba de hacerle desistir en sus planes de tener Arendelle para sí mismo. Realizó unas exhalaciones buscando borrar sus dudas, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando su oportunidad, no se iba detener ahora que la tenía muy cerca.

Tocaron la puerta, dio su consentimiento y dos sirvientes entraron cargando una tina de madera con agua hasta la mitad, acompañados de otro que llevaba un cubo en su mano.

Asintió y los otros dos salieron, mientras él comenzaba a desvestirse, pensando hacer sus necesidades antes de darse un baño.

.

Extrayendo el reloj de oro de su bolsillo para ver la hora, Hans entró a la capilla cuando restaban dos minutos para la ceremonia.

Elegantemente tarde.

No obstante, como en toda su corta andanza en Arendelle, se quedó corto de palabras y casi trastabilló. Ahora sí no podía ser una coincidencia la semejanza. Una cosa era que las calles resultaran parecidas a las pertenecientes a su país —y a las de su sueño—, y otra que la capilla luciera exactamente familiar, sin alguna similitud con otro templo al que haya ido.

Caminó en una especie de trance, sin tener la certeza de escuchar los sonidos que ocurrían a su alrededor, los leves murmullos de los invitados a la ceremonia. En la parte superior, un coro, vestido con ropajes rojizos, se preparaba para entonar la canción para el comienzo de la ceremonia; ellos se encontraban al final de la capilla, muy cerca del techo en arco, sobre el área reservada para el altar. Las personas se le hacían conocidas, como si los hubiera visto en otra parte.

Buscó un espacio vacío y lo encontró en la quinta banca de madera, donde procedió a sentarse, mirando los vitrales en forma de rombo, que dejaban entrar una luz de tonalidades azules, verdes y amarillas, haciéndole compañía a la iluminación de las velas.

Sin embargo, su inspección fue interrumpida por la joven que llegó precisamente en aquel momento, avanzando rápidamente hasta la parte frontal de la capilla.

Ese vestido de falda verde y corsé negro con detalles de flores en el pecho, los conocía. No. Los reconocía. No podía olvidarlos aunque quisiera, y pertenecían a la princesa Anna que se imaginó. No era otra más que la de su sueño y, de manera alarmante, la misma que en la realidad. Cabello castaño anaranjado recogido en una trenza y un moño, piel blanca, sonrisa divertida, ojos brillantes.

Poca información recordaba del sueño, se volvía cada vez menos nítido, pero por alguna razón no podía olvidar a la pelinaranja y a… la rubia. Si la princesa era la misma, las posibilidades de que la reina resultara ser esa rubia eran…

Tenía que haber sido sólo un sueño.

Comenzó a sudar y su única reacción fue levantarse, mas todo intento de huida fue frustrado por la entrada de la próxima reina.

Volteó y perdió el color.

Caminar elegante, sonrisa forzada, piel nívea, cabello extremadamente rubio y muy parecido al plateado, ojos azules, vestido turquesa de seda y capa de armiño color violeta. Unos extraños guantes.

Ella no podía ser Elsa de Arendelle.

No tenía que serlo.

Si ella lo era, eso significaba que ese sueño…

"¡No!, te estás imaginando cosas, Hans", se reprendió volviendo a ocupar su lugar. Ignorando deliberadamente las palabras del obispo.

Su mirada permaneció fija en la mujer que ocupaba su asiento del lado derecho de la capilla, no muy atenta al discurso que pronunciaba el religioso. Se veía nerviosa, si la observaba detenidamente, movía sus manos cada cinco o seis segundos y acariciaba los guantes con inseguridad.

La vio colocarse en pie y avanzar al centro, acompañada de la princesa. En su sueño, él había estado unos lugares al frente y había saludado a la pelinaranja porque…

No todos los detalles eran muy claros, conforme avanzaba el tiempo más olvidaba los sucesos, sólo era capaz de recordar vagamente algunas escenas y dos rostros. Por algún motivo, su memoria se negaba a guardar toda la información.

Vio a la rubia inclinarse para recibir su tiara y hacer ademanes inseguros antes de recibir el orbe y el cetro real, que tomó con un temblor sumamente notorio. Maldijo cuando tuvieron que pararse, porque las personas frente de él le impidieron ver lo que ocurrió después, algo importante estaba pasándosele por alto.

Aplaudió junto a los demás, detestando a la reina por la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Apretó los dientes cuando ella caminó por el pasillo, arrastrando su larga capa; qué no habría dado por aplastar la tela y hacerle caer, una chiquilla no merecía ocupar el puesto que ella ahora tenía.

Siguió a los otros y decidió vagar por el pueblo antes de la celebración en el castillo.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

.

La música cesó y el hombre regordete anunció la entrada de la reina, que avanzó segura hasta situarse frente a su trono, dirigiendo una mirada centellante a sus súbditos.

Y una maldita sonrisa altiva.

Se burló en silencio con la ridícula entrada de la menor, la princesa se comportaba infantilmente, cuando tenía entendido contaba con la edad de una debutante, dieciocho. Aplaudió aparentando alegría por las dos muchachas, en verdad muy poco le importaba todo ese circo, él quería saber por qué tuvo un sueño demasiado real, donde los sucesos ocurridos tenían una engorrosa semejanza con lo que estaba viviendo ese día.

Se escabulló entre la multitud y salió del salón, harto de presenciar lo que ocurría con la reina y su séquito. A Elsa de Arendelle la necesitaba como esposa, pero no podía concentrarse teniendo miles de preguntas sin respuesta.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?, ¿finalmente había perdido la razón?, ¿había sufrido un accidente y estaba bajo los efectos del láudano?, ¿de alguna forma podía predecir lo que habría de ocurrir?

Se ocultó tras una cortina cuando escuchó un ruido provenir de otro pasillo. Seguramente sería un guardia, y lo último que quería era dar explicaciones.

Los pasos se alejaron y esperó un periodo corto antes de salir de su escondite. Caminó sin rumbo, observando a su alrededor, y entró a la primera habitación que encontró.

Era un salón con retratos.

Avanzó con lentitud mirando con ojos entrecerrados el gran número de cuadros colgados en las paredes, que le traían la misma inquietud de antes, las pinturas las conocía, parte de su educación consistió en instruirse en el arte, pero su ubicación le era demasiado familiar. La mujer en el columpio en lo alto, el hombre besando el dorso de la mujer más abajo, las personas sentadas a la mesa en…

Llevó una mano a su cabeza, frustrado.

Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente y giró asustado, no estaba preparado para improvisar una excusa aceptable. Reconoció la figura menuda de la reina, que se apoyaba en la superficie blanca de madera, respirando agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos en las manijas de las puertas. Probablemente entró y no se percató de su presencia.

Frunció el ceño, la rubia parecía verdaderamente atemorizada. ¿Cuál motivo tendría para estarlo?

Aclaró su garganta mientras avanzaba hacia ella, que abrió los ojos horrorizada, haciéndole encontrarse con unos claros y profundos orbes azules, rebosantes de miedo, un verdadero terror.

Admirado, la observó tomar una postura digna.

—¿Perdida en los lares, su Majestad? —preguntó con un poco de burla, siendo que él era quien recorría el castillo sin tener el debido permiso. —Lo lamento, me he tomado atribuciones que no me corresponden —agregó sin algún signo de arrepentimiento, la rubia le provocaba un sentimiento puro de odio, como si ella fuera la causante de sus males. El brillo de temor desapareció, para ser reemplazado por determinación. La reina disimuló su miedo inicial con un magnífico porte seguro, mientras disminuía la distancia que los separaba.

—Ciertamente, no debería recibir reclamos estando en mi hogar, señor… —La muy descarada actuó de manera indiferente, mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas castañas. Su voz era agradable, pero la forma de emplearla le hizo querer tomarla del cuello para estrujarlo fuertemente.

—Hans Westergaard, décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur —completó alzando el mentón, no se dejaría humillar por una chiquilla que enmascaraba su temor con frialdad. Tendría que hacer algo mejor que eso si pretendía que cayera en su juego.

—Señor Westergaard —repitió ella—. Su Alteza, en cambio, necesitaría explicar su ausencia del salón —dijo a manera de reproche, que él ignoró rotundamente.

—No pude evitar admirar la majestuosidad de su castillo, su Majestad —expresó condescendientemente, y le pareció que ella reconoció lo falso de sus palabras, pero no estuvo completamente seguro, porque se dio vuelta y sus pasos le alejaron de él.

—Le invito a regresar al baile, su Alteza —pidió en tono suave, pero que sonó como una orden.

Hans sonrió burlón mientras la seguía, se adelantó y abrió una de las puertas, ganándose un asentimiento indolente de la reina. Cerró tras de sí y se percató que ella le esperaba para encaminarle al salón.

Resolvió que un tono engreído no sería favorable para su causa, mucho menos cuando tenía el tiempo suficiente para mantener un intercambio que le acercaría a su fin de casarse con ella.

—Ha lucido muy bien en la coronación, su Majestad —halagó y tuvo que admitir que sus palabras eran ciertas, pese a su nerviosismo, la rubia había resplandecido en la mayor parte de la ceremonia. De no haber sido la reina, incluso habría sido objeto de las miradas de los presentes, la suya propia.

—Se lo agradezco, su Alteza —el asentimiento corroboró sus palabras y movió el flequillo que cubría parte de su frente—; espero que los demás presentes compartan su opinión en cuanto a mi desempeño.

—Tengo la certeza que así es. —La rubia se detuvo cuando estaban a unos pasos de las puertas del salón, obligándole a hacer lo mismo—. ¿No se unirá a la fiesta, su Majestad?

Ella observó detenidamente la puerta y negó lentamente. Sus ojos habían brillado durante un leve momento, pero ahora se mostraban indiferentes.

—Necesito un poco de aire, siéntase libre de unirse a los demás. —Él sonrió al escucharla e hizo que sus rostros se encontraran.

—Pero, su Majestad, estamos aquí para verla a usted —indicó colocando una mano en su pecho—, no nos prive de su presencia.

La rubia titubeó y nuevamente negó. —Me reuniré más tarde, su Alteza. —Le parecía perfecto, así iría donde ella y haría un avance.

—Entonces déjeme hacerle compañía, su Majestad, sería desconsiderado de mi parte abandonarla. Insisto —manifestó en tono preocupado, reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver cómo se fruncían sus labios, gesto que reflejaba molestia.

—En verdad, señor Westergaard. —Ella intentó hacer una réplica, pero ambos sabían que la diplomacia le exigía aceptar.

—Elsa —llamó la voz de una mujer, ambos voltearon y se encontraron con la princesa Anna—. Buenas noches —saludó la pelinaranja con una inclinación de cabeza, él tomó su mano, disgustado por la interrupción, y realizó una reverencia.

—Su Alteza —dijo sin demostrar su irritación. Esta noche tenía que hacer un avance con la rubia.

—¿Podríamos hablar? —interrogó la joven a su hermana, ignorándole después de una breve mirada. Hans observó la reticencia de la rubia a acercarse a ella, de la cual la princesa se dio cuenta—. Por favor —susurró.

—Anna, no creo que sea el momento adecuado —explicó la reina, sonriéndole a la princesa de manera forzada. Luchó por no mostrar su curiosidad, ¿qué obligaba a la rubia a no querer estar cerca de su hermana? Tal vez era un rasgo peculiar en los hermanos mayores, los doce que él tenía eran mucho peores que ella, pero se sintió identificado con la menor de las herederas.

Se mantuvo impasible mientras los ojos de la princesa suplicaban a la reina, que parecía sufrir con la mirada penetrante de su hermana.

—No puedo Anna, debo volver a entrar, en otro momento —aseveró la rubia, contrarrestando la palabras dichas a él.

Ella estuvo a punto de girar, de no haber recibido respuesta de la menor de las herederas de Arendelle: —¿Cuándo será, Elsa? —preguntó, exaltada—. Nunca tienes tiempo.

La rubia, Elsa, le dirigió a él una mirada apenada. —¿Le molestaría? —Negó, pero la princesa lo tomó a mal.

—¡¿Lo ves?! Todos tienen tu atención, yo soy tu hermana y nunca te diriges hacia mí, ¡¿qué te he hecho?! —Elsa extendió sus manos frente a sí en un ademán que intentaba pedir calma.

—Anna, estás comenzando a atraer la atención —reprendió la reina, y hasta él supo que era una mala decisión.

—¡Qué importa lo que piensen los otros, Elsa!, ¡deja de ser tan estirada y enfréntate a mí! —Algunas de las personas fuera del salón se removieron incómodas, buscando apartarse de la confrontación disimuladamente; pero si abrían las puertas del salón, lo más probable era que atrajeran más gente. Otros, buscaban un tema a tratar en sus chismorreos.

—¡Anna! —exclamó Elsa con voz firme—. No hagas una escena. —La pelinaranja la miró con ojos humedecidos, notando que lo importante para su hermana era no tener público y no la conversación. La observó tomar la mano derecha de la reina, que se quedó quieta en su puesto, entre asustada y sorprendida. Estaba lívida.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, creía recordar el por qué, tenía relación con…

Se forzó a recordar. Arendelle, muchos años cerradas las puertas del castillo, un destello azul.

—¿No te importo, Elsa? —cuestionó Anna, con voz rota. Buen espectáculo estaba dando la princesa.

—Anna, suéltame —susurró Elsa con voz temerosa, tratando de alejar su mano—. Te lo suplico. —Comenzó a sentir una especie de frío a su alrededor.

"_El frío_", pensó detenidamente.

La pelinaranja se crispó. —No —respondió con determinación—. Contéstame.

—Claro que me importas, Anna —musitó Elsa, queriendo apartar su mano derecha sin hacer participar a la otra. No le dirigía la mirada a su hermana, sino que estaba atenta al agarre—. Por favor, suéltame. —El frío siguió expandiéndose. Le pareció notar que otros de los invitados se encogían, pasando sus manos por sus brazos.

—Es la única forma de que me escuches, así que no lo haré, Elsa. Ya basta de puertas cerradas —exigió sin dar lugar a réplicas—, ¿cómo puedes escucharlo a él y no a mí? —continuó, señalándole—. ¿Acaso así será a partir de ahora? —Removió el brazo con el guante, mientras Elsa continuaba mirando la prenda.

Le pareció escuchar un "_Contrólalo_". Controlar, controlar, contro…

Recordó cuando la rubia apartó su mano y perdió la prenda.

Elsa jadeó asustada, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, pegando la mano a su pecho.

"_Para controlar sus poderes_".

—¡No te acerques! —gritó Elsa cuando Anna trató de aproximarse—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—¿Daño?, ¡¿daño?!, ¡siempre me haces daño!, ¡ignorándome! —exclamó Anna, moviendo la mano con la que sostenía el guante. Él analizó la situación, no podía dejar que Arendelle se congelara, cuando ocurría, todo empeoraba. La princesa dio más pasos hacia su hermana y soltó el guante, que Elsa miró anhelante.

—Quédate lejos —suplicó Elsa, retrocediendo en el pasillo.

Él cogió el guante del suelo y siguió a Anna, que miraba tristemente a su hermana. —¿Siempre tiene que ser así? —preguntó—, ¿estar alejadas? —se detuvo, su voz sonaba quebrada. De reojo la vio y de sus ojos caían lágrimas gruesas—; ¿así es como quieres que sea, Elsa?

—No —musitó la otra—. No quiero que sea así, sólo quiero unos momentos. Y el guante.

Hans estiró su mano con la intención de entregarle la prenda, le convenía que lo mantuviera con ella. Recibió una mirada de profundo agradecimiento de Elsa, que avanzó con pasos cortos hacia él.

—¡No! —gritó Elsa, cuando Anna también pretendió acercarse, estirando la mano equivocada.

Una ráfaga de hielo congeló los bordes del vestido de Anna, haciéndola brincar sorprendida.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron atemorizados.

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar.

—Yo no quería —dijo la reina con lo que le pareció un tono infantil, mirando el resultado de su descuido, antes de girar. Hans la vio alejarse con rapidez, dirigiéndose a la entrada del castillo. Poco le faltó para jalar sus cabellos, estuvo tan cerca.

Siguió a Anna mientras corría tras su hermana, tal vez si la detenían a tiempo y la convencían podría evitar el congelamiento. Y que sus planes se arruinaran. Esquivó a los habitantes de Arendelle, que miraban la escena sin comprender.

Llegó al comienzo del fiordo e, impotente, observó la capa violeta alejarse rumbo a la montaña. Ignoró a la pelinaranja que sollozaba a su lado.

Lo había recordado _todo_.

.

Hizo girar el vaso de coñac en su mano, observándolo detenidamente. Por primera vez tenía miedo, lo reconocía para sí mismo. En el transcurso del día había olvidado partes del sueño relacionado a Arendelle, pero ahora que lo recordaba tenía pavor por si ocurría así.

Había veces en que soñaba cosas y luego las experimentaba cuando estaba despierto, no quería pensar que pasaría lo mismo con el que tuvo anoche. Sobre su muerte.

La muerte.

Ingenuamente nunca creyó que sus planes podrían fracasar estrepitosamente, sólo planeaba casarse con una reina, ¿qué de complicado podría haber en ello? Conseguir un matrimonio en estos días era sencillo.

Pero nunca había esperado que la reina en cuestión tuviera habilidades mágicas que impidieran su triunfo. Irónicamente, sólo en su sueño lo había visto. Nuevamente, ¿por qué lo habría olvidado?

Bebió un ligero sorbo de alcohol. No comprendía los sueños, al despertarse podía recordarlos vagamente, y luego los olvidaba. Había veces en que en un momento del día aparecía algo que los hacía rememorarlos. Como ahora. Se alegraba de recordar esa pesadilla, porque eso era lo que sería, sólo una pesadilla.

Nada de rechazo, deshonor, guillotinas.

Arrojó con fuerza el vaso, que cayó en la chimenea del estudio, haciendo crepitar el fuego. El frío estaba expandiéndose rápidamente y debía idear un plan en que él saliera ganador. No se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, antes llevaría a cabo una fervorosa lucha, y pobre del que obstruyera su camino.

Fue hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, giró a la izquierda y caminó presuroso al lugar en que se suponía estaba la princesa, donde la dejó anteriormente. No tenía una idea certera de qué era correcto hacer, pero comenzaría con algo, iría a la montaña, eso no lo había hecho antes.

Llegó hasta el vestíbulo del castillo, Anna se preparaba con ropas abrigadas, asegurándose que ya tuvieran ensillado a su caballo.

—¿Puedo ir con usted, su Alteza? —interrogó de manera preocupada, aproximándose a la princesa, que le brindó su atención momentáneamente, mientras comenzaba a colocarse una capa de lana color marrón—. Para ayudarle a hallar a la reina, podrá ser peligroso para usted —completó, ¿qué palabras podría decir para convencerla?

—Su… Hans, ¿le importa mi hermana? —La pregunta le descolocó y parpadeó sorprendido. No podía darle una respuesta completamente veraz, porque decir que la odiaba tanto como a ella sería estúpido. —Sí —respondió con seguridad, le importaba como futura esposa. Lo indicado era no intentar matarla, debía de tenerlo presente en todo momento.

Anna sonrió, pero negó levemente.

—Es mi hermana, yo debo ir por ella, pero quiero pedirle que usted sea quien esté a cargo aquí—. La joven observó el exterior a través de las puertas abiertas—. Ña tormenta está empeorando y la gente necesitará de alguien que les guíe. Se lo pido, su Alteza. El asunto con mi hermana debemos arreglarlo entre nosotras, si le importa Elsa, ayúdenos de esta forma y cuando esté de vuelta, podrá acercarse a ella —concluyó, mirándole interrogante. No le quedó más opción que asentir, la muy estúpida lo arruinaría como la vez anterior. Su corazón se congelaría y… pero él no era su prometido en esta ocasión.

Era un cambio. Sonrió levemente.

—Vaya con bien, su Alteza.

—Llámeme Anna… y gracias. —Luego se dio la vuelta y minutos después reconoció el relinchar de un caballo. Los sirvientes, Kai y Gerda, le miraron expectantes.

Irguió su cuerpo, tener el mando era lo que le gustaba. —¿Hay suficientes cobijas? —cuestionó y la mujer asintió vehemente, pidiendo que le siguieran.

.

El frío era malditamente punzante. Sentía sus dedos entumecidos si pasaban siquiera unos segundos sin moverlos. Había experimentado varios inviernos, pera nada era equiparable a éste.

La rubia sí que los hacía fuertes.

Exhaló y el aire frío nubló brevemente su visión. Ya estaba "amaneciendo" tras dos días de la partida de Anna y ella no volvía, lo que estaba desesperándole; obviamente, no había dado resultado lo que tratara de hacer, hacía dos horas la tormenta había empeorado. Sin embargo, no sabía qué podía ser. Si se hubiera congelado, no volvería al castillo, porque no tenía ningún "amor verdadero" que pudiera darle un estúpido beso. Si hubiera muerto, la reina estaría sufriendo y el invierno nunca acabaría.

La incertidumbre lo volvería loco. No sabía si ir o no a la montaña, ninguna estrategia servía aunque fuera consciente de las circunstancias.

Desinteresadamente, con la mirada fija en la montaña, rodeó a una mujer con una manta. No obstante, unos alaridos fastidiosos atrajeron su atención.

—Weselton —expresó con hastío, ganándose una diminuta risa de la mujer, cuyo tono le resultó vagamente familiar. ¿Lesibell? Volteó y ya se había ido. Movió su cabeza ignorándolo y las palabras del Duque le hicieron acercarse.

—¡Hay que ir a buscarla y atraparla! La reina le ha hecho algún daño a su Alteza y no tratará de hacérnoslo a nosotros. ¡Nos matará con sus brujerías! —gritó extendiendo sus manos con ademanes ridículos. Rodó los ojos ante semejante acto. Aunque debía aceptar que el anciano, con lo molestoso que era, no fingía del todo con sus intenciones. Aunque no era como si supiera fingir.

Como si le importara mucho. Llegó hasta el nivel del Duque.

—¿Planea mandar a sus hombres por ella?, ¿para matarla? —inquirió con tono acusador. El anciano se puso colorado, más de lo que el frío provocaba.

—No, su Alteza, bueno, no es el plan principal, pero si nos quiere hacer daño tenemos que detenerla, es la vida de muchos sobre la nuestra. —Enarcó una ceja. Era la suya por sobre la de todos, que el imbécil no lo admitiera en voz alta era algo distinto—. Usted sabe lo que es pensar en el bienestar de la gente—. Embustero. Asintió y se apartó rumbo a las caballerizas, debía llegar antes que ellos.

Y él tenía la ventaja que ya conocía el camino.

.

Esta vez la tormenta era terrible y no había posibilidad de llegar al castillo cabalgando, así que montó a Sitron hasta que creyó era conveniente abandonarlo, dejándolo atado a un árbol en un sitio que lucía maravilloso.

Cristales de hielo estaban sujetos a los árboles, como pequeños candelabros, brillantes; parecían pequeñas ramas con círculos en sus puntas. No podía creer que el hielo fuera capaz de lucir así, los copos de nieve eran por sí mismos magníficos, pero esto era un espectáculo para la vista. Elsa era una artista, lo admitía, el castillo que realizó también era admirable.

Era una lástima que en sus planes sólo le importara su posición.

Le dolió sonreír de lado, el frío quemaba su rostro con la ventisca que soplaba. Con sus manos hizo a un lado los cristales y se dirigió hacia lo alto de la montaña. Con cada paso se hundía, pero aprovechó la caminata para pensar en cómo se resolvería el control de los poderes de Elsa. Decirle que el amor era la clave lo sometería al escrutinio de la rubia, por lo que quedaba descartado, además le parecía ilógico eso de que el amor pudiera resolver algo tan complejo como los poderes de Elsa.

Tardaría demasiado en enamorarla, lo que no sonaba agradable considerando las temperaturas que oscilaban en estos momentos. Y además sería difícil acercarse lo suficiente.

Quedaba la estúpida de Anna, pero esta vez no habría "sacrificio de amor", como ocurrió en el sueño. Mucho menos creía que pudiera soportar escuchar de la mayor hipocresía existente.

Esos hermanos eran solo cuento.

Aunque envidiaba a Elsa por tener una que era capaz de dar la vida por ella.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió que juzgaría una vez llegara al castillo de hielo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó encolerizado, había olvidado al monstruo de nieve que custodiaba a la reina. Pero no podía menguar sus ánimos, tenía que llegar hasta Elsa y de alguna forma encontrar la solución a sus problemas.

De haber podido, habría matado a la reina y se hubiera quedado con Anna, pero ya había arruinado su oportunidad haciendo "notar" su interés por la rubia. Lo que habría dado por matar a las dos…

Se encorvó al sentir una punzada en su sien.

"_Debes aprender_" susurró una voz en su cabeza. Colocó sus manos sobre sus cabellos y presionó con fuerza, estaba volviéndose loco. Escuchar voces era un signo de locura.

Enderezó su cuerpo. No era una voz en su cabeza, era un recuerdo. Proveniente de su sueño.

Su pesadilla.

Aceleró el paso como le fue posible, ignorando cualquier pensamiento que surgiera. Tenía que llegar hasta la reina.

.

Se ocultó detrás de la saliente de una roca, espiando al montículo de nieve que sabía era la criatura creada por Elsa. Tenía que pensar cómo esquivarlo y llegar hasta las puertas del castillo, después de allí no sabía cómo actuar, pero debía dar un paso a la vez.

Tenía su espada, pero la vez anterior había más hombres, tentaría a la suerte utilizándola, y últimamente no confiaba en que la suerte estuviera a su favor.

Le parecía tan estúpido lo que iba a hacer, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Se inclinó y cogió con esfuerzo un poco de nieve, los guantes demasiado gruesos dificultaban tener un buen manejo de ella.

Formó una bola de nieve, pensando detenidamente en el lugar indicado para lanzarla y distraer al guardia. No había ninguno, así que la arrojó a su derecha y se ocultó, esperando. Escuchó el bramido de la criatura y la vio caminar hacia el sitio en que cayó la bola.

Corrió con rapidez en dirección a la escalera, pero de un zarpazo su intento se vio frustrado. Claro que una creación de una joven lista no sería tan tonta.

Afortunadamente la nieve amortiguó el golpe, de lo contrario muchos de sus huesos estarían rotos. De reojo observó a la reina, escondida tras la puerta, testigo de los hechos. Se mantuvo inquieto un segundo, recuperando fuerzas. Sin importar la superficie, el aire había abandonado sus pulmones (eso aunado al aire frío).

Se levantó y fijó su vista en la criatura, de pie frente a él, tanteando el terreno para dejarle inmóvil. Pero no lo lograría, antes él tomaba ventaja. Podía intentar la misma maniobra de ir bajo sus piernas, pero existía la posibilidad de que cayera al vacío.

Tragó saliva y unió fuerzas. Tomó un impulso y corrió debajo del muñeco, cortando su pierna derecha. Aceleró el paso y no miró hasta llegar al primer escalón. La criatura había caído a su costado derecho y contemplaba con tristeza el miembro perdido, produciendo rugidos sin sentido.

Siguió andando y llegó hasta la cima de la escalera. Abrió la puerta.

En su sueño no había podido detenerse a observar como ahora. El castillo era indescriptible. Un verdadero palacio de cristal. Con paredes altas llenas de diseños de copos de nieve, una fuente congelada y suelos brillantes.

—Por favor, váyase —pidió una voz desde lo alto. Alzó su rostro y vio a Elsa en los últimos escalones de las escaleras—. Quiero quedarme aquí —continuó ella, y su voz se fue perdiendo. Se dirigió a los peldaños y comenzó a ascender con rapidez, su corazón palpitando con fuerza. Estaba cerca.

Se detuvo de golpe.

¿Cerca de qué? La reina estaba reticente al contacto humano, no confiaba ni siquiera en ella misma, temía hacerle daño a los otros. Subió cada escalón con lentitud, imaginándose qué decir para obtener un buen resultado.

Una sola palabra y el final sería el mismo que en su sueño, sin importar los medios.

No. Ya debía dejar de pensar en ese estúpido sueño. Era una falacia, su realidad era el ahora. No una ilusión.

Y el ahora le exigía continuar con su propósito de llegar a la reina y encontrar la manera de terminar el invierno. Para casarse con ella y ser rey.

Su fin anhelado era ser rey, y no debía detenerse ante nada.

Llegó a la parte superior del castillo y entró donde la reina. Ella le miró desde la esquina de la habitación, rodeada de copos de nieve.

—¿Por qué no se va? —musitó con voz quebrada—. Anna ya ha estado aquí y el resultado es el mismo, no quiero irme, no me iré—. Sus palabras le confirmaron que la princesa sí había llegado—. Le ordeno que se vaya —dijo con firmeza, viéndole a través de la nevada a su alrededor.

—¿A qué teme, su Majestad? —improvisó para ganar tiempo—. ¿A usted misma? —Ella se tensó y decidió que esa pregunta no fue inteligente—. Yo no lo hago —manifestó confiado, ella debía temerle a él, incluso huirle, no de la manera contraria. Si no le hacía daño, ella no le lastimaría. Pero él era capaz de infringirle cualquier herida con tal de lograr su cometido y tal vez ella no trataría de lastimarlo.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó Elsa con tono duro—. ¿No puede simplemente dar media vuelta e irse? ¡Quiero estar sola! —gritó y las paredes temblaron. Él dio unos pasos y se detuvo en medio de la habitación. Observó el sol que se asomaba en el balcón. Eso era algo que compartía con ella.

La soledad te cerraba las puertas al exterior, te hacía no tener a quién recurrir, pensar solo en ti mismo porque no tenías por quien más preocuparte, te obligaba a ser rechazado, a no comprender lo que era la aceptación de los demás. A no ver la realidad aun cuando la tenías frente a tus ojos.

—¿Le agrada estar sola? —cuestionó Hans de repente, concentrando su mirada en la azulina de la rubia.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si quiero estar sola es porque me gusta estarlo —replicó colocándose recta.

—Elsa, ¿te agrada la soledad? —Ella abrió los ojos pasmada por el tuteo. Ciertamente a él nunca le había gustado estar solo, pero era lo único que conocía. Desde pequeño se enfrentó a una familia indiferente, que nunca le demostró cariño o reconoció sus logros más humildes. Él estaba presente, pero siempre ausente.

Aunque muchas veces quiso encajar.

Hasta que ya no pudo más y decidió que debía sobresalir.

—No le he dado… —expresó Elsa con un susurro.

—Estoy seguro que mientes, ¿para qué crear un palacio en lo alto? Te separa de los otros, pero así los tienes siempre presentes en tu visión, en tus pensamientos. Tienes la necesidad de estar pendiente de sus vidas, aunque la tuya ha sido miserable por su culpa, ¿por qué? No comprendo. Observas y lo único que haces por ti es alejarte, para no hacerles daño, ¿no te lo han hecho a ti apartándote?

—¿Por qué culparlos a ellos? —cuestionó ella—. ¿Por qué culpar a los demás? —Frunció el ceño, los demás siempre eran los culpables, lo que uno hacía era resultado de las acciones de los otros.

Negó, la lógica de Elsa carecía precisamente de ella. ¿Cómo hacerle comprender?, si los demás te recluían, ¿por qué seguir haciéndolo cuando tenías la oportunidad de hacer lo contrario.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres, tus palabras me resultan confusas —interrumpió sus pensamientos al oírla—, ¿sabes lo que es la soledad?

Abrió su boca para responder afirmativamente.

Escuchó el disparo de la flecha al mismo tiempo que ella extendió su mano.

No tuvo un solo instante para apartarse del pico de hielo.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Ojo de buey: Las "ventanas" circulares en los barcos.<strong>

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**Haber llegado hasta aquí es ganancia ;D**

**Primero, ¿cómo están? Yo muy bien, gracias. Ahora, por supuesto que esto está recién hecho, llegó antes de diciembre, pero no sé si el adelanto valió la pena xD**

**¿Alguna confusión? Sé que deben haberlas. De cualquier forma, traté de no salirme del hilo conductor en el capítulo :D**

**Antes de ir con un comentario. La obra principal de inspiración fue la película Edge of Tomorrow, basada en una novela. Aunque también tomé la idea de Before I fall. Así que si no desean continuar leyendo, pues lo entiendo jajajja. Donde escribí lo que irá en cada capítulo anoté en letras grandes no repetir lo mismo, así que creo que pasará algo distinto en cada uno de ellos, para no volverlo muy monótono.**

**Otra cosa, _A Frozen Fan _mencionó el género, principalmente es por el prólogo, no creo llegar por completo al Angst jajaj.**

**Bueno, del capítulo sólo diré que incluí un poco sus ideas del déjà** **vu**_, _**sólo que entonces el término aún no había sido acuñado. ¡¿Saben lo complejo que es "entrar" en la mente de Hans?! Seguro que sí :S. Juro que saldré mal librada con el fic u.u, en un momento lo hice olvidar el sueño (como nos llega a pasar al despertarnos, eso se debe a una de las etapas...), y en otro recordarlo, ¡pero es que así pasa! Y estoy tan decepcionada que no hayan respuestas certeras para ello.**

**Dejaré por la paz los comentarios. Pero hay una pequeña sección aquí, responderé los reviews anónimos en las notas (y en las de las demás historias), excepto aquellas que son OS. Estoy pensando actualizar mi perfil un día de estos, y hasta entonces no lo haré allí (aunque estoy 100% segura que se lee más aquí). A menos que sea respuesta larga, por supuesto, para qué saturar demasiado la nota.**

Karell: Ea, fuiste la primera en comentar, gracias por tu lindo review y espero que te animes a seguir leyendo :)

F: A ti, todos los autores debemos dedicarte un fic -yo me apunto-. ¡Estás por todos lados! Muchas gracias por el apoyo :D, ojalá y sigas por aquí sin desanimarte de la historia.

**A todo el que lea y soporte llegar hasta el final, un enorme abrazo,**

**¡cuídense mucho!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	3. Chapter 3

Sólo eran dos palabras y no alcanzaba a comprender su significado, ¿cómo podría obtener la respuesta? Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban sin descanso, permanecía desconcertado cada vez que lo hacían. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dos palabras eran nada.

Para Hans Westergaard, todo se reducía al ahora, no había tiempo para el antes, tampoco para el después. Una sola decisión le había colocado en su posición actual, un solo acto era el causante. Tenía la solución frente a sus ojos y no se animaba a llevarla a cabo. ¿Qué importaba? De cualquier forma… el ciclo continuaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: ¡Ya busqué en los créditos y lloré! Nada de lo que pueda aparecer en la historia me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo dueño, yo sólo sigo a mi imaginación.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaracionesadvertencias:** Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns en alguna parte. Eventualmente puede que haya OoC. Al transcurso encontrarán la similitud con la obra que me inspiró, hasta entonces, sigan leyendo. Muerte de personajes importantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre presente<strong>

_Capítulo 2_

* * *

><p>Exhaló abruptamente y abrió los ojos atemorizado. Respiró agitadamente, sintiendo el corazón salírsele de su pecho. Momentos antes, minutos, segundos, no sabía, sintió un dolor agudo, que le consumió por dentro y le dejó sin fuerzas. ¿Cómo era posible eso?<p>

_Sólo había sido un sueño_. A veces los sueños tenían la estúpida particularidad de parecer demasiado vívidos.

Poco a poco se fue incorporando en el lecho, pero se obligó a ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas, respirando con lentitud, analizando detenidamente todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Dos sueños. Parecidos. En la misma noche.

Debían presagiar algo.

Era imposible que pudiera adivinar el futuro, mas parecía la suposición más correcta. Dos sueños en la misma noche significaban más de lo que parecían. En el primero, había muerto guillotinado —llevó la mano a su cuello con rapidez—, por sucesos relacionados con Arendelle; en el segundo, murió como debían hacerlo los vampiros, pero su estaca había sido de hielo, y en esa ocasión había sido en Arendelle.

Por culpa de una reina con poderes de hielo.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama con prontitud, yendo a inspeccionar el ojo de buey. Estaban llegando a su destino.

—Arendelle —musitó con incredulidad, observando el reino al que iban a ingresar. El mismo que en sus dos sueños, el que tenía una princesa patética, una reina hechicera y un invierno que sólo daba como resultado su caída.

Se apresuró a la puerta de su camarote y la abrió. Sin importarle que su vestimenta no fuera la más adecuada, pues era ropa de noche, salió al corredor no pensando más que en alejarse. Lo último que quería era morir. No se quedaría a comprobar si su sueño era veraz. Si la reina rubia de sus sueños existía en la realidad.

Por nada del mundo lo haría.

Mucho estuvo planeando desposarse con Elsa de Arendelle, pero ya no más. Su instinto le decía que no debía ir directo a la fosa de los leones. Era más listo que eso, la oportunidad de ser el rey no debía ser superada por la de amanecer metros bajo tierra.

Llegó a la cabina y el marinero le miró asombrado por su aspecto, o quizá su presencia, pero rápidamente realizó la reverencia correspondiente.

—Da media vuelta —ordenó Hans con voz firme, sin lugar a réplicas, mientras Vilh seguía inclinado. —Si en diez minutos sigo viendo Arendelle, puedes asegurarte que te comerán los tiburones —dictaminó saliendo de la cabina, no queriendo escuchar la respuesta del moreno, que lo veía atónito.

Ignoró las miradas que recibió de sus tripulantes cuando escuchó los comandos para retornar a las Islas del Sur, estando a unos metros de ingresar al territorio. Sólo giró brevemente el rostro, captando de reojo el castillo y las puertas que se abrían.

—Prepárame un baño —pidió a Aron, uno de sus sirvientes, cuando pasó a su lado.

Necesitaba relajarse.

.

Irritado, Hans bajó del barco y pisó tierra firme en su reino. Estaba molesto porque, tras una muy rápida travesía de cinco días, no podía olvidar esos dos malditos sueños. Los tenía presentes desde el alba hasta el ocaso, siempre en su cabeza, repitiéndose.

Pero no llegaban por las noches. Ninguno… ninguna de esas pesadillas se había repetido al dormir. Le atormentaban todo el día, pero desaparecían misteriosamente cuando tocaba la almohada.

Carecía de sentido y poco le faltaba para volverse loco.

Revivir algo que no ha ocurrido era espantoso. No podía ni comer con tranquilidad, porque aparecían las imágenes de la princesa y la reina, una fastidiosa y otra intrigante, pidiéndole resolver el misterio del por qué no podía olvidar nada, o por qué imaginó que la reina tendría poderes, o por qué lo creyó en primer lugar y no permaneció en Arendelle para desmentir esa estupidez que se le ocurrió en sus momentos de angustia.

Necesitaba apartar el tormentoso reino de él. Arrancar todo de sus pensamientos una buena vez. Nada de Elsa, Anna, castillos de hielo, monstruos de nieve…

Nada.

Pero la vida no era tan sencilla como uno quería, desear algo diferente era una simple ilusión.

Suspiró y decidió que no iría a su apartamento de soltero ubicado en la mejor zona de la ciudad, sino que, como cobarde, se refugiaría en el castillo, donde el constante tormento de los que vivían allí le distraerían de esos sueños que tenía de Arendelle.

Incluso aceptaría que le reprocharan no haber permanecido en ese territorio el tiempo suficiente (sus sirvientes estaban amenazados si decían que nunca estuvo en la coronación). Todo el maltrato de su hogar valía la pena en comparación a un día repleto de esa horrible bruja de hielo.

_Que no parecía horrible en absoluto_.

Se detuvo en seco en antes de tomar las riendas de Sitron. Una semana con la imagen de Elsa de Arendelle hacía que se le ocurrieran los disparates más grandes.

¿Cómo podía ser que en algún momento creyera a _esa_ como atractiva?

Sitron reconoció su agitación y se acercó a él, llevando su hocico hasta su rostro para distraerlo. Como su mejor amigo, era el único que genuinamente mostraba preocupación por lo que le ocurría.

Hans sonrió y llevó la palma de su mano a las crines de su caballo, demostrándole su agradecimiento por lo que había hecho. No entendía cómo era que un animal podía representar tanto para él, pero no le importaba. Con la ausencia de humanos a su alrededor, sólo los animales podían llenar ese vacío que sentía. Mucho más si esos animales eran como Sitron, que sin problema le daban oportunidad a los demás.

No como las personas, que se cerraban ante cualquier situación, y se dejaban llevar por sentimientos negativos. Odio, rencor, envidia, menosprecio.

Suspiró, tal como hacía él. Sus hermanos. Todos.

—¿Estás desesperado por una manzana, no es así? —preguntó y Sitron pareció entenderle, porque realizó un asentimiento con su cabeza. Se cuestionaba cómo sería si su caballo fuera humano, si también le habría dado la espalda como muchos.

Tomó las riendas y montó a Sitron.

La realidad era que se preguntaba si su amigo se llegaría a avergonzar de la manera en que se comportaba.

.

Tal como esperaba, al llegar a las puertas del castillo Real de las Islas del Sur, el único que se alegró de verlo fue Eilert, el mayordomo.

—Buen día, su Alteza —saludó el anciano haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, recibiendo una lacónica sonrisa de parte de Hans—, ¿ha sido placentero su viaje? —continuó y Hans parpadeó, era imposible que él tuviera conocimiento alguno de los acontecimientos que le venían sofocando. Simplemente preguntaba por educación.

Miró a Eilert con detenimiento, ¿podría confiar en él? Desde que era pequeño, sentía respeto por el hombre, siempre quiso que él fuera su padre (pero se contradecía al pensar en ser el ridículo hijo de un sirviente). Eilert le parecía tan paternal, mucho más cuando era quien le felicitaba por sus logros, le cuestionaba cuando tenía algún problema e incluso llegaba a reprenderle brevemente si había hecho algo incorrecto.

¿Acaso Sitron no era el único que veía por él?

Los ojos marrones de Eilert le miraron con preocupación. ¿Cómo era que hasta ahora no se había percatado que el anciano era sincero con sus sentimientos por él y no lo hacía porque era uno de sus "jefes"?

Sin embargo, manifestarle sus tribulaciones haría que el anciano perdiera el aprecio que tenía por él. ¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿que tenía sueños en donde, por querer obtener poder, fallecía?, ¿que esos sueños eran demasiado reales?, ¿que se estaba volviendo loco por algo que no había ocurrido?

No, no quería que Eilert se decepcionara de él. Recién descubría que le importaba y no iba a perder ese _afecto_ que recibía de parte de otro ser humano.

Además, en algún momento desaparecerían esos sueños y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Salió de su ensimismamiento, ¿de dónde provenían esa clase de pensamientos?

¿De Eilert presenciando su próxima muerte con melancolía?, ¿de haber "enfrentado" la muerte dos veces?

Rió brevemente y palmó amistosamente el hombro del anciano.

—El sol ha sido magnífico, Eilert —dijo con voz baja—, Arendelle también está muy privilegiado por él. —Llevó su mano a su mentón—. ¿Quiénes están aquí? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Sus padres, su Alteza, en este momento ninguno de sus Altezas está en el castillo —reveló Eilert en tono respetuoso y Hans asintió. —¿Preparo su habitación, su Alteza?

—Sí —respondió distraído, pensando en la rareza de que el lugar estuviera vacío—, estaré en la biblioteca —musitó y partió en dirección de la única habitación en que podía encontrar un poco de paz.

—¿Desea alguna bebida o _bocadillo_, su Alteza? —Escuchó la voz de Eilert antes de entrar y soltó una risa burlona.

—Sabes que no me perdería los emparedados del cocinero, Eilert. Que nadie más me moleste —pidió y entró a la biblioteca, inundándose con el olor de los libros confinados allí.

No obstante, a pesar de querer investigar un poco, se dirigió al mueble junto a la ventana y observó a través de ella, viendo nada en especial, sólo disfrutando del silencio y, por primera vez en la semana, la carencia de recuerdos sobre sus sueños.

.

Con aire ausente, estiró su mano y cogió otro de los emparedados de pepino de la bandeja que le fue llevada horas atrás. No sabía en realidad cuánto tiempo tenía en la habitación, sólo que la tranquilidad le había obligado a permanecer allí más de lo que debía.

No había ido a mostrar "sus respetos" antes sus padres, o siquiera buscado hacer algo productivo. Simplemente permaneció allí, disfrutando del poco tiempo que tenía sin ser hostigado.

Se permitió contemplar el jardín lateral del castillo, donde los guardias practicaban con sus espadas y los jinetes ejercitaban a los caballos, donde todo marchaba con mayor orden del que tenía en su propia vida, o mayor deleite.

—Vaya, parece que ha llegado el _hijo pródigo_ —anunció una voz que provocó un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. —No te has dignado a presentarte como se merece, Hans —continuó el rey de las Islas del Sur.

Su padre.

Hans giró y encontró al hombre ubicado en el asiento tras el escritorio de roble, que desinteresadamente rasgaba el sello de una misiva con el abrecartas, se puso en pie y caminó con lentitud hasta llegar frente al peliblanco —que alguna vez fuera tan negro como el ébano— de altura imponente.

Realizó una reverencia displicente.

—Siento la descortesía, padre —dijo mientras tenía el cuerpo encorvado. Se enderezó y se encontró con los orbes azules de Asger Gregers Westergaard II, que le miraban con profundo reproche.

Esa inspección de la que era objeto le devolvió a su niñez, cuando se preguntó muchas veces el porqué del desinterés de su padre. Primero pensó que se debía a que tenía doce hermanos mayores y que un hijo más era molestoso, luego lo descartó cuando analizó que era provechoso tener una larga progenie. Después creyó que se debía a que no era hijo de su padre (dos de sus hermanos mayores eran resultado de la infidelidad de su madre, hasta él lo sabía), por el poco parecido que compartían, pero esa razón quedó eliminada cuando conoció la verdadera, al observar un retrato de los gobernantes de las Islas del Sus.

Él, Hans, era la réplica de su abuelo.

Al que su propio padre odió tanto.

Su apariencia era la que le había condenado a ser el principal enemigo de su padre.

—Nunca has demostrado que el adiestramiento de los tutores sirviera —aseveró Asger volviendo la vista al papel entre sus manos. Hans ignoró la rabia que sintió al oírlo, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de observaciones, mas eso no significaba que no quisiera demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, que se tragara sus palabras y admitiera lo mucho que valía. —Dime, Hans, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de hacerse con el territorio de Arendelle mediante un matrimonio? —continuó utilizando un tono desenfadado.

—Nulas —respondió escuetamente y nuevamente los ojos fríos de Asger le miraron. Una pequeña parte de él quiso que fueran otros ojos del mismo color le observaran, unos con menos resentimiento.

Se cruzó de brazos rechazando el pensamiento de la reina de Arendelle.

—¿Por qué, ya la reina encontró un futuro esposo? —interrogó Asger, doblando la carta y guardándosela en el bolsillo. —¿Fuiste tan mediocre en tu tarea?

Imaginó que sus ojos verdes revelaron algo por la mueca burlona que apareció en el rostro de Asger.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que planeabas al ir a Arendelle?, no me creas tan estúpido, sé lo que pensarás antes de que llegues a hacerlo, aunque hay algo que me ha intrigado… ¿por qué has regresado al castillo como un mocoso asustado?, ¿hay algo que estés ocultando? —Asger se paró y rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar a su lado, apoyándose en su bastón—. Admitiré que es lo único de lo que no tengo idea, y no sabes el gozo que me dará saberlo, por eso no tengas reparos en estar en mi hogar sin obtener mi permiso. Prefiero tenerte observado para descubrir ese misterio que te rodea en estos momentos. —Hans se tensó al sentirlo más cerca—. ¿Qué te da miedo?, ¿ya no es que yo aparezca en la oscuridad y te dé las tundas que te merecías por ser irrespetuoso conmigo?, ¿no me equivoco al decir que tienes temor, o sí?

Le dirigió a su padre una mirada de lo más asesina.

—¿Tanto como el que _tú_ tienes de que yo te supere y haga que te sientas tan miserable como hizo mi abuelo? —devolvió sin una pizca de simpatía y tuvo la satisfacción de ver la furia que apareció en los ojos de Asger. —Puedo estar aquí tenga su permiso o no, padre, recuerde que la servidumbre habla y no queremos dañar la imagen del padre abnegado, ¿o sí?

Asger soltó una carcajada y sonrió sarcásticamente antes de alejarse de él rumbo a la puerta. —Me gustaría hundirte tanto como quise hacerlo con mi padre, Hans, y algún día encontraré la manera. —Hans agradeció que saliera de la habitación, de lo contrario habría visto la reacción que tuvo al recordar la guillotina. Ese temblor al pensar en la cuchilla.

Mantuvo la vista fija en el asiento ocupado por Asger, conteniendo el impulso de salir de la biblioteca con su espada y degollar al hombre que lastimosamente tenía el título de su padre.

Dio un puñetazo a la mesa y sintió la satisfacción que el dolor iba a distraerle de los pensamientos asesinos que tenía por su progenitor. Mismo causante de todo el sufrimiento que había tenido a lo largo de su vida.

Asger había alimentado a sus hermanos para estar en su contra, había hecho que quienes le rodearan no le dedicaran ni un solo pensamiento, que su propia madre no tuviera ni un poco de remordimiento por no interesarse en su hijo menor (aunque eso último no sólo era culpa de Asger).

Quiso despotricar por lo alto.

Como todo el tiempo, Asger había llegado a destruir las barreras que tanto le había costado construir. Asger había llegado a arrebatarle la tranquilidad, a someterlo a otro rechazo más.

Y a recordarle que era momento de dejar de autocompadecerse.

Abandonó la biblioteca abatido.

.

El día siguiente de su llegada, Hans se encontró en la biblioteca nuevamente, enfrascado en la lectura de uno de los libros de genealogía del continente, y otros de hechicería (encontrados en la parte más recóndita del lugar), buscando algún indicio que pudiera facilitarle las respuestas a las preguntas que tenía desde una semana atrás.

Pese a llevar más de dos horas en su tarea, toda información obtenida era infructuosa, pues no existía relación alguna entre los hechos que recordaba y lo que aparecía en los libros.

Ni de Elsa de Arendelle o de Lesibell.

Aunque muchos de los datos ofrecidos eran buenos, quien hubiera realizado los libros de hechicería era tan escéptico como lo habría sido él de no haber estado demasiado inmerso en ese tema.

Y tal vez eso significaba que debía dejar ahí esos estúpidos sueños y las ideas que surcaban su mente.

Era lo mejor.

Suspiró hondamente y sus ojos vagaron en la habitación. Al crecer, los altos estantes le atemorizaban, pero la biblioteca siempre había resultado ser el lugar adecuado para escapar de los tormentos a los que se veía sometido. La sección en que estaban los libros sobre otros territorios era su favorita, la lectura de ellos le permitía olvidar todo el desprecio que un niño no debía recibir; la fantasía era el mejor remedio para su soledad, imaginarse en otro sitio, explorando tierras nuevas, le daba esperanzas de un futuro mejor, de que tendría la oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que valía, que no había llegado como número trece en vano, que tenía una razón de ser su nacimiento.

Y luego llegaron los libros de la sección de gobernantes, aquellos le ilusionaron con algo inmenso, con lo que podía hacer con la sabiduría suficiente; lo que sería sobresalir, ser admirado, hacer algo que valiera la pena.

Pero luego cayó en la cuenta que lo último sería muy difícil, así que se enlistó para navegar en el mar y llegó a ser lo que era en este momento, Almirante. Conoció sitios que le hicieron sonreír recordando su infancia, y visitó lugares en los que obtuvo un incentivo para continuar creyendo en que podía ser rey. Muchos de los reinos tenían herederas y, a excepción de Landres, sus esposos tenían gran influencia en lo que ocurría en sus tierras.

Eran respetados, queridos, pero, sobre todo, tomados en cuenta.

Así que volvió al castillo y se vio leyendo como en ese momento, buscando información, sólo que aquella vez reunió nombres de princesas y datos relevantes que ayudaran a su casa.

Y, por algún motivo, Arendelle fue escogido.

Elsa de Arendelle.

Tal vez se debió a que seguía teniendo cierta inseguridad en él, y un reino diminuto era el ideal para no arruinar su oportunidad de mostrar su importancia.

Si hubiera sabido lo que implicaría aquella princesa hubiera desistido hacía tiempo y escogido otro sitio. Más bien, si los sueños —probablemente provocados por la tal Lesibell— hubieran llegado en el momento indicado, tal vez estaría cortejando a una futura reina que no tuviera más problemas que un mal zurcido en su vestido.

Apoyó sus codos en el escritorio —oculto en la parte más lejana de la biblioteca, para no ser descubierto—, cerró sus ojos y los cubrió con sus palmas.

Sólo hasta este momento se le ocurrió que los sueños y la supuesta bruja Lesibell fueron creados por sus miedos. Que esa mujer no existía.

_Y se había dejado llevar por el pánico_.

—Eres de lo más imbécil, Hans —musitó por lo bajo, despeinándose por la frustración que sentía. —No tendrías que haberte acobardado antes de ingresar a Arendelle —se reprochó—, ahora no sólo los marineros pensarán que eres un cobarde, sino tú mismo no podrás verte en el espejo sin pensar en lo ridículo de tu proceder.

Alguien se aclaró su garganta y él alzó el rostro con presteza.

Parpadeó incrédulamente.

Incluso cuando la vergüenza era enorme, sus mejillas no se ruborizaron, sino que su rostro perdió todo el color.

Definitivamente se volvería loco.

—El mayordomo no me informó que tenía visitas —dijo con la voz más controlada que pudo, la Elsa de Arendelle de su sueño no podía estar en la biblioteca con él.

—Si lo anunció, su Alteza, y usted aceptó mi presencia sin algún problema —respondió la rubia frente a él con el mismo tono suave que le caracterizaba en sus sueños. Elsa dio unos pasos caminando con majestuosidad y él no hizo intentos de ofrecerle asiento, ella, ofendida —y también divertida—, se ubicó en el pequeño sillón de color borgoña que estaba a unos cuantos metros del escritorio. —Soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de ser presentados.

—Seguramente lo es, por eso le importa que nos hallemos en la parte más abandonada de la biblioteca sin chaperón —manifestó sin moverse de su asiento—, y no tiene lugar que le diga mi nombre, estoy seguro que lo conoce, _su Majestad_. —Ella rió melódicamente e hizo un inesperado —por ser considerado falta de educación— encogimiento de hombros.

—El día de mi coronación me intrigó ver que uno de los navíos daba vuelta y volvía por donde llegó. Afortunadamente, alcancé a distinguir la bandera y, también, afortunadamente, aparecía en los libros de mi biblioteca. Después de resolver _unos asuntos_ en mi reino, decidí investigar el motivo —explicó ella desprendiéndose de los guantes azules que portaba.

—Y una carta no era fácil de hacer, por supuesto —respondió sarcásticamente—, ¿es curiosa, no es así?

La sonora risa femenina fue espontánea y desconcertante, pero no por ello le incomodó.

—Mi hermana y yo compartimos ese aspecto, se lo aseguro. Principalmente yo, aunque no lo parezca, sólo que lo manifiesto encerrándome en mi biblioteca, que estoy segura iguala a la suya, su Alteza. —Su mirada celeste exploró la habitación con interés verdadero y él sonrió lacónicamente, porque su postura pudo haberle engañado, ya que permanecía de lo más soberbia mientras llevaba a cabo su escrutinio.

—Quizá lo más indicado sea que me diga qué hace aquí, _su Majestad_.—Fue lo suficientemente severo en sus palabras para que comprendiera que no estaba para juegos.

Ella enarcó una ceja y luego suspiró. Sus labios se abrieron un poco y dejaron escapar una breve frase: —Debes aprender.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el llamado de Eilert y apartó las manos de su rostro, encorvándose para encarar al anciano mayordomo.

—Lamento molestarle, su Alteza, pero ha llegado una dama…

—¿Quién? —espetó temiendo que fuera a ocurrir lo que acababa de soñar. ¿Por qué soñó con Elsa de Arendelle?

—No se ha identificado, su Alteza —exhaló aliviado—, se ha retirado, pero me ha pedido que le entregue esta nota.

Eilert le extendió un pequeño papel y Hans juró por lo bajo antes de leer el contenido.

_"Debes aprender"_

_Lesibell_

Se levantó y el sonido de la silla al caer al suelo fue acallado por la alfombra oscura.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo? —Menos de cinco minutos, su Alteza. —¿Cómo iba ataviada la dama? —De vestido marrón y chal anaranjado.

Y sin esperar a saber otra cosa, salió corriendo por la puerta lateral de la biblioteca.

.

Sus ejercitadas piernas no tuvieron problema en llegar a las puertas del castillo. —¡¿Qué dirección tomó la mujer con chal anaranjado que acaba de estar aquí?! —Los guardias le miraron intrigados pero señalaron hacia la derecha.

Sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerados mientras tomaba la misma ruta, la mujer no podía estar muy lejos, la recordaba mayor, así que su avance no debía ser mucho.

"_Pero es una maldita bruja, Hans_" se recordó acelerando el paso, diseminando todas las dudas que tuvo hasta ese momento. No quedaba más que preguntarse, todo sí se debía a esa mujer. Tenía que llegar a ella para obtener explicaciones. ¡Necesitaba explicaciones!

—¡Háganse a un lado! —soltó a quienes se interponían en su camino en el pueblo, que se movían pero después le miraban asombrados reconociéndolo. No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

El sol del verano permitió vislumbrar un chal naranja cerca de la zapatería, a pocos metros de él. Aceleró el paso viendo a la figura doblar en una esquina.

"_Sólo un poco más_", sentenció y colocó su mano en el hombro de la mujer, deteniéndose junto con ella.

Le hizo girar y se encontró viendo los ojos asustados de una adolescente.

La soltó con premura, ella dio un paso atrás.

No podía definir los rasgos de Lesibell, pero estaba seguro que era una mujer madura. Nada semejante a quien tenía frente a sí.

¿Y si se trataba de otro hechizo?

—No hice nada, su Alteza —dijo ella débilmente, y él negó dando una vuelta. Sabía intuir cosas de la gente, y podía estar cien por ciento seguro que los sentimientos de temor que sus ojos manifestaban eran puros.

Caminó de vuelta apesadumbrado, ajeno a las miradas que recibía.

_Podía declararse loco_.

Pasó junto a la relojería y se detuvo, el vidrio le devolvía una imagen lamentable. Su rostro estaba visiblemente decaído, las ojeras estaban más pronunciadas que tres días atrás, a sus orbes verdes les faltaba brillo, el rictus de su boca le sumaba algunos años, y sus cabellos estaban tan desordenados que la preocupación era notable.

Lo único positivo de su aspecto era su vestimenta.

Escuchó el sonido de una campana y la puerta de la relojería se abrió.

—¡Su Alteza!, ¡qué honor tenerlo por aquí! —exclamó el anciano bajo en vano de la puerta, que seguramente era el dueño del establecimiento. El hombre le sonrió afablemente, invitador, y no pudo evitar entrar.

Los tic-tocs de los relojes inundaban la estancia y no supo por qué, pero sintió relajante ver los diferentes diseños colocados en la pared. Había relojes con intrincados tallados de flores y colibríes, otros con formas de embarcaciones, unos sencillos, eran muchos, incluso había de aquellos con los pajaritos que salían para anunciar el comienzo de una hora, de los que provenían los conocidos cucús.

—Vivir del tiempo —comenzó el anciano postrándose tras el mostrador—, a veces es un poco peculiar, su Alteza. —Señaló todos los relojes y Hans asintió, atrapado por un reloj de madera que asimilaba un faro, del tamaño de su antebrazo.

—Ciertamente es extraño, señor.

—Pero soy afortunado, desde que comencé en el oficio sentí que tenía el control, fui tonto, lo sé, pero de una manera extraña dejó de importarme lo que ocurría y sólo me dediqué a hacer que valiera cada precioso segundo.

—Así es —contestó Hans analizando el discurso.

—No sé si es gran atrevimiento de mi parte, su Alteza, pero todo lo que he vivido me ha permitido darme la impresión que a su Alteza le gustaría hacer polvo el tiempo, como el del reloj de arena, para soplar todo lo que ya ha pasado.

A pesar de lo rebuscadas que fueron las palabras del hombre, entendió que el anciano comprendía lo mucho que le gustaría borrar su historia, su enojo por la forma en que la vida (o el tiempo, utilizando la analogía del relojero) había transcurrido.

La cuestión era cómo podía saber eso.

—¿Cómo es que…

El anciano asintió.

—Le recuerdo de la primera vez que vino hace diecinueve años, su Alteza. Y lo que le tiene así —con su cabeza indicó su rostro con vestigios de cansancio—, me hace pensar en lo mucho que cambió la vida del pequeño que se mostró emocionado por un reloj con diseño de faro que le fue negado, mismo que lleva diecinueve años esperándole.

Trató de hacer memoria pero no pudo recordar a qué momento se refería el anciano.

—Es suyo, su Alteza —el anciano señaló el reloj que él contempló hacía unos minutos—, ha esperado mucho por su verdadero dueño.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —preguntó sin las fuerzas para disimular y mostrar la faceta arrogante con que se presentaba ante el mundo.

—Como le he dicho, he dedicado mi vida a hacer que cada precioso segundo valga. Y no me gustaría irme sin que una persona que ha estado presente en mis pensamientos pueda llegar a hacer lo mismo. Se pueden enfrentar tiempos difíciles, pero en algún momento vendrá lo que estábamos esperando. Ese momento hará que todo lo vivido no haya sido en vano.

—¿Vale la pena sufrir mucho para alcanzar eso que tanto deseamos?

—La pregunta es, ¿cuándo se ha sufrido lo suficiente y realmente eso que deseamos es lo indicado, su Alteza?

Agitó su cabeza, confundido.

—No tengo todas las respuestas —admitió Hans tocando el reloj en forma de faro, que apenas reparaba en lo viejo que era, pero aun así era un ejemplar espléndido.

—¿Y quién las tiene, su Alteza? —Hans apartó sus dedos de la parte superior del faro, donde estaba lo que conformaba el reloj, las manecillas y los números.

—Nadie, ¿cierto? Y lo que me ha dicho sólo me ha servido para enredarme más, señor…

—Georg Andersen —respondió el anciano sonriéndole, sus ojos azules brillando tras los anteojos. —Sólo piense en que lo que ha experimentado servirá para aprender algo muy importante, y poder vivir a partir de ello.

—¿Sabe, Georg?, últimamente me he visto a la tarea de aprender algo que no logro comprender.

—Tal vez no lo ha visto desde la perspectiva que se merece, su Alteza.

—Puede que sea eso, Georg —coincidió sin problemas, sonriéndole con sinceridad al relojero. Necesitaba apartarse de los sentimientos negativos y analizar la frase de Lesibell. —Gracias —señaló el faro.

—No tiene por qué, su Alteza. Seguirá esperando hasta que decida llevarlo con usted —Hans asintió, Georg había comprendido que este momento no era el correcto para tener el reloj.

Salió del establecimiento y retomó su camino a casa, sabiendo, sin ser preciso qué era, que algo había cambiado dentro de ese lugar, cuya conversación no tenía sentido.

Y de alguna forma parecía tenerlo.

.

Su madre, Henriette Westergaard, fue la primera persona que le recibió a su retorno. Sorprendentemente, pidiendo mantener una conversación con él.

Como, ni por asomo, tomó sus comidas con ellos el día anterior, no la había visto. Y no habría hecho diferencia alguna que lo hiciera, de todos modos.

Ella caminó a su lado y se detuvo brevemente junto a un espejo, buscando algún fallo en el maquillaje de su rostro, que trataba de ocultar lo más posible su inevitable vejez. Sonrió de lado cuando continuaron, un poco intrigado por lo que fuera ella a decirle. En su vida, nunca, nunca, había hablado más de lo necesario con su madre (que no fuera en alguna recepción de alguna fiesta o para indicarle que en su viaje le trajera alguna joya), ¿y de pequeño? Bueno, su nodriza perfectamente fue capaz de brindarle las atenciones que necesitaba.

Extendió su brazo para ayudar a la mujer a sentarse en el sillón blanco de su saloncito rosa, recibiendo un indolente asentimiento como agradecimiento.

Sin aguardar a que ella le invitara, como las convenciones sociales dictaban, se sentó en el otro lugar disponible.

—¿Hay algo que le perturbe, madre? —cuestionó sin esperar a que ella tocara el tema, no tenía interés en sus seguros parloteos de los eventos a los que asistiría u otra de las nueras que se sumarían a los Westergaard.

—Ignoraré lo insolente que resultó tu comportamiento, Hans —reprendió ella ignorando su pregunta, escudriñándole con sus ojos verdes—, y lo vergonzoso de tu aspecto. No hay nada que me perturbe, sólo me interesaba por tu regreso a nuestro hogar. ¿Algo ocurrió en Arendelle que te obligara a hacerlo?

—En lo absoluto, madre. —Ella asintió abanicándose su rostro.

—¿Y has decidido desposarte?

—No he encontrado a la que sea verdadera merecedora de ser mi esposa.

—¿No será que ninguna de ellas te ha encontrado indicado para ser su cónyuge? —contrarrestó la gran dama de las Islas del Sur. Él soltó una carcajada burlona que se ganó una sonrisa petulante de Henriette. —Tu sentido del humor me da un poco de esperanzas, Hans.

—¿Ah, sí?

—En efecto, principalmente porque hay una jovencita de buena cuna que considero aceptable para portar el apellido Westergaard—. Hans enarcó una ceja. —Pertenece a la corona de Saint Petersbrought.

Se quedó lívido. Por ningún motivo pasaría el resto de su vida confinado a uno de los países más fríos. Aunque era tentadora la idea de alejarse de su reino de una vez por todas.

—¿Cuáles son las condiciones, madre?

—Por supuesto, que nosotros les abramos las puertas a este continente.

—Para ellos, claro, ¿y a las Islas del Sur? —Allí había algo más.

—Que tú ocupes el puesto del rey de ese gran territorio cuando fallezca el padre de la princesa, que está moribundo. —Hans abrió sus ojos incrédulo, eso parecía una broma.

—¿Disculpe, madre?, ¿y eso en qué beneficiará a nuestro reino? —Henriette rió maquiavélicamente y cerró el abanico amarillo de su mano, que combinaba con su vestido.

—En nada, Hans.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haría? —Todo hombre añoraría gobernar el gran territorio frío que abarcaba los dos continentes y que además tenía posesiones inestimables monetariamente. Debía existir alguna razón para que se lo ofreciera a él y no a otro de sus hermanos.

—Porque nada me daría más placer que ver a tu padre iracundo por el hecho que tú hayas logrado algo, Hans. Superarle. Eso sería lo que él más odiaría y yo gozaría sabiendo que fui quien orquestó todo.

—Comprendo —musitó desinteresado, esa querella entre sus padres le enfermaba, y verse en medio era lo último que quería, por mucho que le pareciera espléndido lo que Asger sufriría. Negarse significaría ser despojado de todo, así que ya estaba decidido. _Sí comprendía_.

—Sabía que lo harías —concordó Henriette—, zarparás el seis de agosto, en dos semanas. Espero que tengas todo listo para entonces, ya puedes retirarte. Sé que me estarás agradecido toda tu vida. Ninguna madre procura tanto para su hijo como yo he hecho contigo.

—Estoy seguro, madre —comentó sarcástico y salió del saloncito rosa sintiendo desazón.

_Nada podía compararse con ese amor materno_.

Dio una vuelta y nuevamente abrió la puerta.

—¿Madre? —ella giró enarcando una de sus cejas castañas, instándole a continuar—, haciendo uso de ese interés que muestra por sus hijos, ¿dónde se encuentran mis hermanos?

Ella sonrió demostrando la elegancia de una reina. Y sólo una reina, nada de "madre".

—No tendría por qué saberlo, Hans. Pero lo único que es conocimiento mío es que retornan mañana, Asger aseguró traerme algo. —Asintió agradecido y finalmente partió.

Su inusitada "paz" concluía mañana.

.

Después de una comida frugal (producto de la conversación sostenida con su madre una hora atrás), decidió ocupar su tarde para cabalgar, seguro de que la compañía de Sitron sería la única que podría brindarle una completa libertad y alegría.

De camino a las caballerizas, se percató que su estancia en el castillo sí le había servido para apartar un poco el tema de sus sueños, pero descubrió que no fue de la forma en que esperaba. El castillo siempre era útil para librarse de sus frustraciones —con las constantes riñas con sus hermanos—, pero esta vez no había sido así, ahora tenía otra cosa en qué pensar. Y esa superaba con creces a ese tema de brujería, hechicería o lo que fuera.

Ya ni caso tenía incluir a Lesibell o Elsa de Arendelle en sus pensamientos, si al final no representarían algún cambio en su vida.

Terminaría desposándose con esa princesa y nada más que eso.

Suspiró y supo que atinó al decirle al mozo que ensillara a Sitron, pues sólo deseaba salir al campo y no perder el tiempo.

El tiempo.

Bonito resultaba para él. Era un desperdicio la manera en que él se había dedicado a pasarlo. Sólo era el espectador de una vida sin sentido alguno, nacido para ser el último miserable, el hijo que recibía el odio, el excelente como arma en contra del padre, el adecuado para ser objeto de la indiferencia de los hermanos.

El tiempo era una basura.

Y el tal Georg era sólo un hombre con suerte.

Se montó en Sitron y cabalgó con rapidez a la pista de obstáculos.

Su tiempo no había sido bueno, en verdad. No era tan desafortunado nacer como el hijo de un rey, entre riquezas, pero todo lo demás era lo lamentable. Georg le dijo que habían momentos difíciles, y Hans los había encontrado todos, mas tenía la certeza que la "recompensa" no los valía.

Aumentó la velocidad e hizo saltar a Sitron con el primer obstáculo.

Nada de lo que había hecho en su vida valía que la única decisión que él esperaba tomar le fuera arrebatada. Así no era como había deseado ser rey.

Y volvía a las palabras de Georg.

"_¿Cuándo se ha sufrido lo suficiente y realmente eso que deseamos es lo indicado, su Alteza?_".

"_Tal vez, y sólo tal vez_…"

No alcanzó a concluir sus pensamientos cuando salió disparado de Sitron por un mal salto.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! (Hace más del mes desde la última actualización)<strong>

**¿Y así concluyó? Jejeje. Efectivamente, muere en la caída del caballo, ya saben lo común que era en ese entonces.**

**¿El motivo de que el capítulo fuera así?. Mi interés en lo que "hay detrás" del pelirrojo. Partí del "¿y si no hubiera aparecido en Arendelle?", oh vamos, quise darle un breve vistazo a eso xD, supongo que eso queda claro. Y también que en esta ocasión sí recordaba lo acontecido antes (y ya se los digo, después también lo hará). **

**Siguiendo, mostrar la relación que tiene con ese lindo equino :3, no hay más allá. Tercero, hice aparecer al mayordomo que menciono en el prólogo, porque di a entender que a él sí le dolía la muerte de Hans, aquí un poco de cómo es con el anciano. Luego, el padre de Hans, me dejó un mal sabor de boca hacerlo así, pero lo pensé de esa forma desde que concebí el fic, quería motivos para que el pelirrojo querido no sintiera amor en su hogar.**

**La siguiente escena, jajaj, no me iba a quedar sin ganas de incluir un poco de intercambio Helsa :3, mi intención fue que se entendiera que sí hubo algo en Arendelle (que se resolvió). Y para plantear nuevamente dudas en el pelirrojo, ¿por qué pensar en Elsa? xD, y esa breve frase que continuaré utilizando hasta terminar el fic (yo soy vuestra Lesibell, que frustrará al pobre de Hans a niveles imaginados xD).**

**¡Lo del relojero! Si han pasado por otra de mis historias notarán la importancia que le doy a MI OC. Lo que hice en esa escena fue proyectar TODA mi frustración cuando alguien me habla en acertijo y parece saber más de lo que dicen, en verdad, no es divertido ser la persona del otro lado. PERO, si hubo quien le entendió, jajaja, me alegro. Sólo tomen en cuenta que en el fic juego con el tiempo.**

**Después, ¡la madre!, me parte el corazón ser así de cruel, pero verdaderamente quiero que lo compadezcan un poquito aquí (digo, si matarlo más de una vez no es suficiente).**

**Finalmente, la escena que queda sobre esta larga nota. Justamente cuando va a empezar a detenerse a reflexionar, ¡PUM!, lo corto. Eso es porque el cambio debe ser mayormente inconsciente jajja**

**Ya para el siguiente, Arendelle :D**

F: Me gustaría mantener esa curiosidad hasta el final jajaja, así que mejor hago rebuscada la historia xD, y espero estarlo logrando.

karell: En verdad, gracias por la manera en que hiciste el comentario, siendo sincera, no me gustan lo halagos, pero aprecio a quienes los dan (ya regañé a Frozen Fan una vez jejeje, todo el que escribe aquí tiene valor).

**Sin más, me voy a incorporarme en historias con las que tengo mayor fluidez para escribir (y con temáticas más alegres).**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	4. Chapter 4

Sólo eran dos palabras y no alcanzaba a comprender su significado, ¿cómo podría obtener la respuesta? Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban sin descanso, permanecía desconcertado cada vez que lo hacían. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dos palabras eran nada.

Para Hans Westergaard, todo se reducía al ahora, no había tiempo para el antes, tampoco para el después. Una sola decisión le había colocado en su posición actual, un solo acto era el causante. Tenía la solución frente a sus ojos y no se animaba a llevarla a cabo. ¿Qué importaba? De cualquier forma… el ciclo continuaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: ¡Ya busqué en los créditos y lloré! Nada de lo que pueda aparecer en la historia me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo dueño, yo sólo sigo a mi imaginación.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaracionesadvertencias:** Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns en alguna parte. Eventualmente puede que haya OoC. Muerte de personajes importantes.

Creo necesario que se acuerden de la película :D

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre presente<strong>

_Capítulo 3_

* * *

><p>Despertar nunca le había parecido una idea tan atractiva como en esos momentos.<p>

Jadeó, con la certeza que lo que le ocurría ya no podía ser catalogado como "producto de un sueño". No, estaba ocurriendo algo mucho más grande con él, aunque no precisara realmente qué era.

Y no creía que hubiera alguien, además de la tal "Lesibell", que pudiera darle una respuesta —mucho menos iba a mencionarlo con otra persona, con el temor de ser llamado loco y enviado al primer asilo que estuviera cerca. Colocó su antebrazo sobre su frente, perlada de sudor, pensando en el final del último "sueño" que había vivido.

Murió después de caer de Sitron, seguramente se rompió el cuello, pero había estado cabalgando para desahogar la frustración que sintió cuando su madre le comunicó que se casaría con una princesa que vivía muy apartado de su reino, en medio del frío eterno.

Pensar en el frío eterno irrevocablemente le hizo que la cara de Elsa de Arendelle apareciera. Suspiró, sabiendo que estaban ingresando al pequeño reino y también con la certeza que esta vez no daría vuelta, definitivamente cualquier cosa era mejor que estar "en casa".

Decidió que lo más inteligente era utilizar la lógica. Él se vanagloriaba de tener muy buen razonamiento, y no podía hacer otra cosa sino eso.

Se levantó del lecho y caminó hasta la mesa sujeta al suelo de madera, ignorando el hecho que debía pedir prepararan su baño. No, eso podía esperar. Tenía que planear una estrategia que llevar a cabo en Arendelle.

Claro que antes debía tratar de buscar una explicación plausible para lo que ocurría.

De un cofre de madera extrajo papel, tintero y un plumín de oro, decidiendo que lo más inteligente sería escribirlo, para acomodar sus ideas.

Remojó la punta de la plumilla y se detuvo a pensar cómo iniciar. No había una manera adecuada de hacerlo. Pero debía comenzar por algo.

_Primer "sueño"._

_1. Llegada a Arendelle, dispuesto a desposar a la reina. Cambio de planes y comprometido con la princesa; la reina resultó parecer muy inalcanzable, admitía muy poco contacto con las personas._

_2. La reina Elsa resultó un monst_

Se detuvo, y con franqueza admitió que no estaba siendo muy justo con la rubia (que sabría lo sería, aún sin conocerla). Tenía poderes de hielo, pero lo que más había tratado era lastimar a los otros.

"_¿Qué haces mostrando compasión, Hans? Concéntrate_".

Continuó escribiendo ignorando el titubeo anterior.

_2. La reina Elsa resultó un monstruo, tenía control sobre el hielo y la nieve. Huyó a la montaña. Su hermana la siguió y, por accidente, congeló su corazón. Devolví a la reina al castillo, sin tener oportunidad para deshacerme de ella._

_3. La princesa acudió en mi ayuda, demostré mis verdaderas intenciones. Traté de matar a la reina, fallé._

_4. Me condenaron a la guillotina._

_5. Conocí a Lesibell, ella me deseó buena suerte. "Debes aprender"._

_6. Fallecí._

Releyó nuevamente, había incluido lo esencial. Haría lo mismo con los otros dos. Debía incluir que en el segundo sueño no mostró interés hacia la princesa, sino a la reina, y murió a causa de ella; que le pareció notar la presencia de Lesibell en aquella ocasión. En su tercer sueño que ignoró deliberadamente Arendelle y volvió a las Islas del Sur, donde murió nuevamente y recibió una nota de Lesibell.

Y así lo hizo.

Leyó con detenimiento cada uno de los recuentos de sus sueños.

Para empezar, por muy extraño, descabellado o ilógico que pareciera, estaba seguro que no fueron sueños. Tenía la intuición que _vivió_ en aquellas ocasiones, que había _muerto_ tres veces, y que revivió después de todas ellas.

No sabía por qué se le ocurrió eso, pero no cambiaría de idea. Él _vivió_ otras vidas, lo sabía. La seguridad que tenía sobre esa asunción era la misma que cuando descubrió el odio de su padre. Por muchas pruebas que hiciera falta, no consideraba posible alguna duda.

Lo precisó en el papel. _Por alguna razón_. Tachó aquello, no había "alguna razón".

Lesibell estaba relacionada. O, mejor aún, era la causante.

_Lesibell hizo algo en mí que me hace revivir tras morir_.

Sonaba mejor que alguien más tuviera conocimiento de eso.

_"Y seguramente explicaciones_", se dijo amargamente, pero negó, no se detendría a pensar en ella, debía seguir con sus planes a futuro.

Por tanto, Lesibell hizo "algo" la noche que le visitó, antes de su primera muerte. Eso le hizo volver a _tener otra oportunidad_. Sonrió de lado. ¡Eso era!

La cuestión era el _para qué _tenía otra oportunidad. La mujer (que hasta ahora se le ocurría podía ser una bruja, Elsa de Arendelle era prueba de que existían los seres mágicos), Lesibell, le había dejado claras dos palabras: _debes aprender_.

Pero, ¿qué debía aprender?, ¿qué era eso que valía la pena su vida?

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, _eso _era exactamente lo que debía averiguar, y tenía la certeza que la única forma de hacerlo era intentando una y otra vez, hasta descubrirlo.

Y, por muy doloroso que fuera, morir las veces que fueran necesarias.

.

Ahora que tenía las cosas más claras, o tan claras como pudiera tenerlas, decidió que haría exactamente lo mismo que en su primera vida (después de todo, _ésa _se ganó que Lesibell acudiera a ayudarle), sólo que, aunque le pareciera tan repugnante para su persona, debía darle ese estúpido _beso de amor_ a Anna —que no funcionaría—, y después justificar el futuro asesinato de Elsa con la muerte de su hermana.

Aquello sería perfecto.

No creía que Lesibell se refiriera a otra cosa, pues las brujas eran _malas_, y ella quizá quería concederle lo que tanto anhelaba.

Precisó entonces encontrarse con Anna, y por eso se encontraba montado en Sitron, dirigiéndose a donde recordaba que la conoció la primera vez. Nada más de pensar en repetir el suplicio de cantar con ella hacía que quisiera hacer arcadas, pero era por un bien supremo. Una buena vida.

—¿Cuándo aparecerás, Anna? —preguntó en voz baja, preparado para salir como la vez anterior, sólo que sin tropezarse accidentalmente. Esta vez debía ser un poco más sutil.

Y además ya conocía la identidad de ella.

Debía admitir que cuando chocó con Anna le pareció atractiva —lo era—, pero con solo abrir la boca la chica arruinaba todo. Lo único bueno que había dicho era su parentesco y la información relacionada a la reina.

Los únicos dos miembros restantes de la realeza de Arendelle eran bellos ejemplares. Principalmente la reina Elsa, rubia como las bellezas de otras cortes, con unos profundos y penetrantes ojos azules que inducían a un gran abismo ocasionado por la soledad a los que la dueña se había visto sometida.

Vagamente se cuestionó qué sería de la reina en esos momentos, con el infortunio de tener que prepararse para su coronación cuando tenía preocupaciones mayores que esa, las mismas que la acosaban desde tiempo atrás. Frunció el ceño al pensar en ella, ¿por qué lo hacía? Cada vez que tenía un pensamiento de abandono, lo asociaba con la futura gobernante de Arendelle.

Pero no comprendía por qué.

La detestaba, era un estorbo para sus planes, sólo un peón más en la partida.

Soltó una risa desganada. Ni él mismo se creía eso, ella era como la pieza más importante del tablero, poderosa, temible, quien tenía un gran dominio sobre lo que ocurría en el territorio, sólo superada por un único detalle, el rey —una pieza invisible en el bando de Arendelle, pero un puesto que él ocuparía sin titubeos.

El rey ganaba. Con un rey se ganaba.

Y él era el rey del otro lado del tablero, y sabía que su supervivencia dependía de eliminar a la reina blanca.

No se detendría hasta hacerlo.

—Detendráaaaa —cantó una voz melódica y muy tarde se percató, pues Sitron se detuvo en la rampa para no golpearla y él fue directo al agua.

¡Lo que quería evitar!

Maldijo en su mente y se paró, pues no había gran profundidad en esa parte del fiordo. Escupió el agua que entró a su boca y miró furtivamente hacia abajo, buscando enmascarar la furia que mostraría su rostro.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —Anna gritó tan estridentemente que incluso Sitron brincó de su lugar. Hans reflexionó si casarse con ella sería lo más sensato, pero luego recordó que la única salvación de la princesa sería su hermana mayor y él se encargaría de eliminarla, lo que signficaría que no habría matrimonio entre ellos.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero que era más indolente, alzó el rostro y dirigió su mirada a los ojos apenados de la pelinaranja.

—¿Imagino que ésta es la mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre, bella dama? —musitó con gracia sin mostrar su irritación. Ella se sonrojó avergonzada y él subió al embarcadero con elegancia, sin dejar de mirarla "embelesado". —Estoy seguro que no era necesario, señorita —completó amistosamente, acariciando el hocico de Sitron haciéndole saber que no era culpa suya. —Pero me gustaría conocer el nombre de la señorita tan agradable con la que he tenido el placer de cruzarme esta mañana.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, atraída por sus ojos.

Hans suspiró e inclinó su cabeza.

—Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur —dijo con voz clara y firme, elevando el rostro para comprobar que ella había salido de su aturdimiento.

—Su Alteza, en verdad lamento lo que ocurrió. —Ella jugueteó con sus manos, que estaban sobre la falda de su vestido verde y negro. Le pareció escuchar un "Elsa va a matarme". —La familia Real de Arendelle le muestra sus más sinceros arrepentimientos, su Alteza. Soy la princesa Anna —reveló ella haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Oh, su Alteza —expresó con asombro, tomando su mano y besándola brevemente—, no se aflija por nimiedades. Ningún daño grave me ha ocurrido, sólo volveré a mi embarcación para estar nuevamente presentable para la coronación de la princesa Elsa.

Ella abrió sus ojos y asintió, haciendo una nueva reverencia antes de comenzar la retirada. —Espero no ocasionarle más problemas, su Alteza. Siéntase bienvenido a Arendelle.

Él asintió y dirigió su atención a Sitron. —¿Dónde quedó esa habilidad para evitar caídas? —reprochó y le vio inclinar la cabeza. —Ya son do… —calló, para su caballo sólo había ocurrido en una ocasión. Suspiró—. Lo siento, amigo —acarició sus crines—, no es culpa tuya. Fui yo el que se distrajo pensando en…

De todas las personas que pudieron pasar por su mente, la reina de Arendelle era la última que se le habría ocurrido.

—Vamos. —Tomó las riendas y montó a Sitron, no debía retrasarse.

.

Disimuló el gesto de asco proveniente del olor que expelía la boca del hombre dormido a su lado y se concentró en la ceremonia de coronación de Elsa, a pesar de que las palabras del anciano obispo resultaban de lo más tediosas y somnolientas.

Sonrió a la princesa Anna cuando ella le buscó en la multitud, pero volvió la vista a lo que ocurría con la rubia. Las dos veces que recordaba haber asistido a la ceremonia, le pareció sospechoso el titubeo que hizo. Antes era ajeno a lo que debía observar, pero ahora sabía que tenía que ver con quitarse los guantes.

Siguió el movimiento de las manos de Elsa y la vio detenerse cuando tuvo que despojarse de los guantes color turquesa. Con manos temblorosas tomó el orbe y el cetro antes de girarse y enfrentar al público con sus labios comprimidos en una línea firme, temerosa, carente de la fuerza que demostró una vez que sus poderes fueron liberados.

Pero, más allá de la sonrisa que no mostraba, su rostro estaba inmutable. Sus ojos azules no tenían brillo de determinación, sino que se escondían bajo una máscara de frialdad.

Hasta que bajó la mirada y se inundaron de temor.

Hans parpadeó, aplaudiendo, y notando que no había visto lo que quería, sino otra cosa. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la reina. Nuevamente había pasado algo al mirar sus ojos.

Se sintió identificado.

Cosa muy extraña. La soledad era lo único que compartían.

Antes pensó que era parecido a Anna, pero sólo en este momento se percataba que no era así. Ingenuamente creyó que su vida y la de la princesa tenían similitudes, _pero no era así_.

Anna sabía que sus padres la habían amado; y tenía una hermana que la protegía con todo su ser, incluso apartándose para no hacerle daño. El tiempo en que Anna estuvo alejada de su hermana le había provocado a la primera sentimientos de soledad y rechazo, pero de sus padres obtuvo cariño expreso.

No había ni una mínima posibilidad de que sus vidas se parecieran.

Con Elsa, era un poco distinto. La reina sabía que había quienes le querían —y la envidia que sentía por eso era inmensa. Pero Elsa conocía la culpa, el temor y el desprecio.

Provocados por ella misma, pero los conocía.

Él también lo hacía.

La culpa que sintió de pequeño por ser como el hombre que su padre odiaba —por lo cual nunca pudo tener una relación verdadera con él—; el temor de que sus actos se ganaran una nueva reprimenda de todos los mayores, un azote de su padre; el desprecio de su familia.

Tampoco podía olvidar la soledad.

Compartía más de lo que creía con ella.

Salió de la capilla concentrado en sus pensamientos, notando que comenzaba a quedarse vacía.

Pensar así de la reina hacía que tuviera un poco de consideración por ella. Elsa no quería su puesto, lo único que anhelaba era un minuto de tranquilidad, un poco de paz de las penas que tenía encima. Y él sólo iba a agregarle un peso más sobre sus hombros.

Sacudió su cabeza. No debía incurrir en esa empatía. Él tenía una misión que cumplir, sería una lástima que la persona que podría entenderle fuera la más afectada.

Pero así debía de ser.

Incluso si tenía una ligera incomodidad en la boca del estómago. La compasión obstruiría sus planes y tenía que eliminarse.

Sería el rey de Arendelle y eso era lo único que importaba.

Le pareció escuchar un "Debes aprender" a lo lejos, pero lo ignoró.

En su lugar, unos ojos azules temerosos le atormentaron en todo su paseo.

.

Después de mucho pensar y de mirar los intercambios entre la reina y la princesa, decidió que estaba siendo débil. Había dejado de pensar fríamente y eso pudo haber sido el principio de su fin.

Tenía que hacer de lado sentimentalismos estúpidos. De una buena vez.

Apartó la mirada de la rubia cuando vio a Anna alejarse y se escabulló para alcanzarla en medio de los invitados de la fiesta. Continuar su plan era lo único que debía importarle, no tener segundos pensamientos sobre si estaba bien o no lo que hacía.

Cogió la mano de Anna antes que cayera y se concentró en ella, repitiéndose que sus acciones eran las adecuadas.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo siendo despreciado, era su turno de una oportunidad para triunfar.

.

Una vez más se obligó a enfocar su completa atención en Anna, que platicaba una anécdota de cuando se cayó andando en bicicleta. Era de lo más fastidioso escuchar la repetición de otro de los buenos momentos que ella tuvo en su infancia, comparados con los suyos propios.

Apenas y podía sonreír porque un simple mozo de cuadra haya sido quien le enseñó a montar a la madre de Sitron.

Salieron al balcón y ella extendió los brazos por la brisa nocturna. Afortunadamente, adivinando su acción, él tomó un paso hacia atrás y evitó que con su fogosidad le olvidara y nuevamente le propinara un golpe. Esa joven tenía un buen gancho derecho —si no lo supiera él de la ocasión anterior.

Se sentaron en la baranda y se obligó a comer los chocolates que Anna colocó en su mano, pretendiendo disfrutar de su compañía como ella lo hacía con la de él.

Simplemente no podía hacerlo, disfrutar su compañía, su actitud infantil a veces le exasperaba —aunque había momentos en los que ella era madura y aceptable— e imaginarse que a continuación ella comenzaría la canción por la que le pediría matrimonio era…

Decepcionante.

La primera vez en que lo hizo lo realizó con la ilusión de que sus planes funcionarían, que se casaría con Anna y tiempo después la reina "moriría", dejándolos a ambos —a él— con la corona. Pero ahora sabía que no sería tan sencillo, ni siquiera conociendo hechos que los demás no.

De alguna forma estaba perdiendo el interés por hacer tanto para lograr nada. Tenía la intuición que, de alguna manera, las dos hermanas triunfarían sobre él.

Que el "amor" verdaderamente le derrotaría. Mas ¿cómo saberlo?, ¿cómo saber la fuerza que tenía aquel sentimiento si nunca lo había experimentado?, ¿cómo saber lo que podía hacer?

¿Cómo enfrentar a un enemigo que no conocía?

La canción que comenzaron a interpretar era una falacia completa.

El amor era el que cerraba la puerta. A él.

.

Y siguiendo esa clase de reflexiones, transcurrieron los otros sucesos como la primera vez, su primera vida, uno a uno, tal como los rememoró para resumirlos en la lista que llevaba en su bolsillo.

Habían anunciado a Elsa su compromiso.

Las cosas se habían descontrolado y ella huyó a la montaña.

Él y los hombres de Weselton fueron por ella y ahora se encontraba en su calabozo —no, ya había escapado.

Anna había ido a "hablar" con Elsa y por accidente su corazón había sido congelado.

Y en este preciso instante se encontraba reunido con la pelinaranja en el estudio, con ella recostada en el sillón explicándole la situación, la _pobre criatura_ imaginándose lo peor de la hermana que era capaz de someterse toda su vida al aislamiento para garantizar su bienestar.

La reina no se merecía una hermana que le diera la espalda sólo por un pequeño desliz. No merecía que la hermana por la que sacrificó tanto creyera una estupidez por un error. No merecía que…

_Que su padre lo odiara por una coincidencia_.

"_¡NO HANS!_". Volvía a mezclar su vida con la de Elsa y a realizar tontas reflexiones. Debía dejarlas de una vez por todas.

—Un beso, entonces —susurró él fingiendo comprensión, extendiendo su brazo derecho para acariciar el pómulo de Anna, mientras ella lo miraba con anhelo.

Una parte de él le dijo que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, pero se aseguró que era lo adecuado. La besaría, nada pasaría y luego iría tras Elsa.

Elevó el rostro de la joven, inclinó su cabeza y unió sus labios.

Hizo que el beso durara poco y se separó. Tocó la frente de Anna, sus cabellos. —¡¿Por qué no funcionó?! —preguntó mostrándose desesperado, acariciando su rostro una y otra vez—. Dijiste que el amor…

—Tal vez ya es muy tarde —susurró ella y tosió—, y ni siquiera el amor verdadero puede hacer algo —completó en el momento en que le recorrió un escalofrío, que provocó que más cabellos se tornaran blanquecinos.

—¡Anna! Nunca es muy tarde para el amor. —La mentira trajo a su mente el "debes aprender" de Lesibell, como si la mujer se lo estuviera diciendo—. ¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer! Sabes que yo te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Hans. —El murmuro de Anna fue tan débil que él supo que le restaba muy poco.

Había llegado el fin de la princesa.

Se ubicó a su lado en el sillón y parcamente acarició sus cabellos. —Anna, no puedes morirte —dijo con un sufrimiento que no sentía—, ¿qué pasará conmigo?, no voy a poder vivir sin ti. Me niego a hacerlo.

—Tienes que… hacerlo, Hans —musitó ella y él se separó con ímpetu. —¿Qué… haces?

—Tu hermana no puede seguir haciéndole daño a otras personas, Anna. Iré a buscarla… y la mataré —expresó con determinación. Era cuestión de tiempo que Anna muriera y no podría detenerlo. Su muerte sería la justificación perfecta para deshacerse de Elsa, que estaba en su momento más vulnerable.

Anna sujetó su mano. —No lo hagas. Por favor —suplicó y él la miró desconcertado. ¿Después de todo lo que pensaba que le había hecho no quería su muerte?

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó colocándose en cuclillas. ¿Cómo no estaría de acuerdo con eliminarla si ella estaba muriendo por su culpa?

—Porque, a pesar de todo, es mi hermana… Y la amo —respondió cerrando los ojos.

De haberlos tenido abiertos, habría visto el asombro que surcó su rostro. La amaba porque era su hermana, y por sobre todo la querría viva. Sin importar lo decepcionada que estuviera de ella, los errores que cometió o el mal que había hecho.

Sólo porque era su hermana.

Parpadeó repetidamente, sintiendo una ligera molestia en los ojos, que no sabía de dónde provenía. No podía creer que, a pesar de todo, ella siguiera queriéndola. No entendía por qué.

Nunca lo hubiera esperado.

Los hermanos no hacían eso.

—Anna… debo hacerlo —aseguró levantándose con rapidez, e ignorando los llamados de ella para detenerse.

.

Desesperado, buscó a la rubia entre la tormenta que se desataba en el fiordo, con la certeza que Elsa estaría en medio de ella, sufriendo por lo que había hecho a su hermana, por lo que le hacía a todos.

Por lo "peligrosa" que era para los demás.

Una brisa gélida hizo que su cuerpo se impulsara hacia atrás, pero con determinación siguió su búsqueda. Quedaba muy poco.

Ahora sí se había deshecho de Anna y sólo quedaba la reina. La pieza más importante del juego.

Llegó a la fuente de la ventisca y vio una figura menuda en medio de ella, finalmente había llegado a Elsa.

—¡Su Majestad! —llamó con todas sus fuerzas, queriéndose hacer oír por encima del sonido de las ráfagas de aire. —Deténgalo de una vez.

—¡Que no puedo!, ¡no sé controlarlo! —replicó ella y distinguió su voz entrecortada, asustada.

—¡Aprenda a hacerlo! ¡Por la memoria de su hermana! —gritó, aproximándose más a la joven reina. Una vez finalizadas sus palabras, la tormenta cesó.

—¿Anna? —Elsa hizo que sus ojos se encontraran, los de ella lucían como los de un cervatillo que ha perdido a su madre por culpa de los cazadores. Sus brillantes orbes estaban atemorizados, pero rogaban saber más de la única persona importante que restaba en su vida. —¿Su memoria? —Las palabras de él parecieron adquirir un significado, porque el rostro de Elsa se contrajo en un gesto de dolor.

El más agónico de todos.

A su menudo cuerpo comenzaron a recorrerle espasmos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de su boca escaparon desgarradores sollozos. Ella cayó de rodillas y se sentó sobre sus talones, repitiendo el nombre de su hermana una y otra vez.

La vio ahí, derrotada, y supo que había obtenido la victoria. Sólo tenía que culminar su plan. Llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada y se dispuso a blandirla.

Era su momento, el que tanto había esperado.

Sostuvo el arma preguntándose el porqué del temblor de su mano, alzó su rostro y se vio reflejado en la hoja; a pesar de la satisfacción que sentía y veía en su rostro, _algo_ faltaba.

Bajó el brazo para asesinar a Elsa y escuchó el "¡No!" de Anna antes de que ésta se congelara y golpeara su figura congelada.

La espada se rompió y él jadeó.

—No… —susurró abriendo los ojos con incredulidad, de la misma forma en que se veían los de Elsa.

Había vuelto a salvarla.

Escuchó el sonido del hielo resquebrajándose antes de estallar en una ola, que los hizo volar a él y Elsa a lo lejos.

Las palabras "debes aprender" se repitieron una y otra vez antes de caer en la inconciencia.

* * *

><p>Otro nuevo amanecer no le sorprendía. Podría decirse que ya estaba habituado a ellos. Ya era la cuarta vez que se despertaba sudoroso, respirando aceleradamente, con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que temía se le saliera del pecho.<p>

Otra vez había fallado.

Era una derrota de lo más amarga, ridícula incluso. Perder contra dos hermanas, contra el "amor".

Contra su propia estupidez.

Sin esperar a recuperarse, se levantó del lecho y fue hasta la mesa donde tenía el papel y pluma. Tenía que idear otra estrategia.

La primera vez, enamorar a Anna no había funcionado.

La segunda, mostrar interés en Elsa, tampoco.

La tercera, volver a casa resultó terrible.

La cuarta, un nuevo intento con Anna —en el que no reveló sus intenciones— había tenido resultados desastrosos.

¡¿Qué tenía que hacer?! Los caminos que había tomado en sus oportunidades anteriores eran los mejores que podía haber escogido. ¡¿En qué fallaba?!

¿Subestimaba demasiado al "amor"?, ¿a las hermanas?, ¿a él mismo?

No, a él mismo no. A pesar de su vacilación en dos de ellas, trató con todas sus fuerzas de lograr su cometido. ¡No podía ser él el problema!

—¿Qué debo hacer? —se preguntó desordenando sus cabellos. —¿Qué debo hacer? —repitió en voz baja.

"_Ojalá fuera fácil obtener respuestas_". Suspiró abatido, estaba en medio de un rompecabezas, donde ninguna de las piezas parecían encajar. Las piezas estaban desperdigadas en todas partes, burlándose de él porque no solucionaba el simple acertijo.

Porque estaba más confundido que nunca.

Esas vidas le habían mostrado cosas que antes no se había detenido a analizar, había obtenido nuevas perspectivas, nuevas dudas.

¿Por qué el empeño de Anna de ir en busca de su hermana?

¿Por qué se identificó con Elsa de Arendelle?

¿Por qué sintió compasión por ella?

¿Por qué titubeó?

¿Por qué pensó tanto en sus acciones?

¿Por qué la prohibición de Anna de no matarla a pesar de lo que había hecho?

¿Por qué el sufrimiento de una causaba el tormento de la otra?

¿Por qué todo lo que había visto hacía que se removieran en él sentimientos que no debían?, ¿o que no sabía que tenía?

Se puso de pie y fue hasta el armario con su ropa, extrajo unos pantaloncillos sencillos y una simple camisa de botones blanca. No estaba de ánimos para asistir a la ceremonia de coronación, de agregar nuevas escenas que provocaran otras reflexiones.

No tenía ganas de apartar la imagen de la reina Elsa llorando por su hermana y de la princesa Anna dándolo todo por ella.

Lo único que deseaba era un poco de compañía grata.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta el final del corredor para descender las escaleras que llevaban hasta las caballerizas en la parte baja del navío, donde se encontraba su fiel amigo Sitron. Afortunadamente no había nadie más allí abajo y podría tener un poco de privacidad.

Llegó hasta su amigo, que mascaba paja y alzó su mano hasta su hocico. Sonrió cuando Sitron respondió con ahínco a la caricia que le propinaba y luego se sentó sobre un fardo de heno cuadrado.

Sitron relinchó provocando que su cabello se agitara. Rió brevemente y suspiró. Hubiera resultado sencillo no encontrarse en esa situación, no haber revivido después de sus muertes. Pero también la idea de morir definitivamente le aterraba.

Estaba varado en una especie de ciclo, quizá sin fin, y sólo pensar en que viviría una y otra vez trabajando sin cesar para obtener un aprendizaje, era desilusionante.

Incluso parecía más un castigo que una recompensa.

Tal vez sólo estaba perdiendo la razón, había motivos de sobra para hacerlo. Una familia que le repudiaba, no haber hecho algo que valiera la pena.

Un anhelo de alcanzar algo que no merecía.

Planes para obtener un reino a como diera lugar.

Pensar en matar a alguien sólo por el afán de conseguir la admiración, el reconocimiento, _un lugar al que pertenecer_.

—¿Sabes, Sitron? No sé qué he hecho con mi vida —murmuró apesadumbrado, recogiendo un poco de heno para dárselo a mascar. —No tengo la menor idea para qué estoy aquí. Soy el último de una larga dinastía, el que no ha conseguido encajar en alguna parte, el que no forma parte de la vida de alguien más.

"¿_Qué hago teniendo la oportunidad de volver a una vida como la mía_?", se preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas para reposar su cabeza.

—Sitron, esas hermanas son capaces de dar la vida por la otra y yo no tengo a nadie —musitó con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que denigraba a su caballo y a su mayordomo, pero no era lo mismo. Él pensaba en su familia, su padre, su madre, sus hermanos, ninguno de ellos se arriesgaría a hacer lo que Elsa y Anna hacían.

Derramó una solitaria lágrima y escuchó los vítores provenientes de fuera, aclamando a la nueva reina.

Se paró y palmó el lomo de Sitron, abandonando la estancia para ir a prepararse para la fiesta.

.

Vio a los invitados dar vueltas sin cesar en la pista, los vestidos de las damas haciendo un extraño arcoíris cuando las prendas se cruzaban. Notó los destellos que pertenecían a las joyas con las que las mujeres deseaban lucirse y las condecoraciones que los hombres portaban en sus pechos.

Alrededor vio a los sirvientes repartiendo las copas y los bocadillos en bandejas de plata, mostrando orgullosos el uniforme de la casa Real de Arendelle.

Uno de ellos pasó a su lado y le robó una copa de champán, llevándola a sus labios sin demora para sentir el burbujeo del líquido en su lengua, el fuerte pero agradable sabor del alcohol.

En realidad sólo quería una distracción, había pasado la tarde pensando en muchas cosas, de las cuales ahora no quería ni tocar, llegando a la conclusión que no haría nada, vería cómo se darían las cosas siendo un invitado más, un simple príncipe que se hallaba presente en la coronación de una reina.

Nada más que eso.

No tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a los hechos en los que se veía envuelto por su deseo de querer llegar a ser el rey.

Necesitaba una pausa, sólo ser uno más. Eso era sencillo, sabía cómo serlo, por lo que no requería planes sobre qué hacer.

Bebió el resto de la copa y la colocó en la bandeja del sirviente que pasó frente a él. Miró una última vez a la multitud y se dirigió a uno de los balcones, percatándose de la desaparición de la reina Elsa.

Seguramente ella ya estaba harta de estar entre tanta gente. De controlarse por mucho tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse por la rubia y abrió las altas puertas que daban paso al balcón, mirando tras de él para asegurarse que nadie le siguiera, no le apetecía que lo hicieran. Cerró con delicadeza, asombrándose de que el sonido de la música se perdiera en el exterior, aunque fuera se escuchaba la fiesta que los habitantes mantenían.

Suspiró suavemente y giró, encontrándose con la reina apoyada en la balaustrada, mirando cautivada la luna, serena. En ninguna de las cuatro vidas que había tenido la vio tan despreocupada y pacífica.

Dio dos pasos sigilosamente para tenerla a su derecha, aprovechando que ella le daría la espalda ligeramente. La contempló durante unos minutos, encontrándose embelesado por la imagen que ella daba. Sabía que era ajena a su presencia, de lo contrario ya habría erigido esa barrera que la separaba del mundo. Ahora sólo la veía como la joven hermosa que era. Elegante y sublime, extrañamente perteneciente a la raza humana.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y unas pequeñas arrugas aparecieron en la comisura de ellos. ¿En qué estaría pensando para haber interrumpido su calma?

Frunció el ceño, cuestionándose la manera en que su mente estaba trabajando.

Hans dirigió su mirada hacia el astro que sobresalía en medio de la noche. —Es hermosa —susurró para no sobresaltarla, pero ella lo hizo de todas formas. Sintió su mirada puesta sobre él. —La luna —completó sin ningún atisbo de emoción.

Ella asintió extrañada. —¿Qué hace aquí, su Alteza? —dijo Elsa con voz suave y Hans la encaró.

—¿Sabe quién soy? —interrogó verdaderamente curioso. No se había acercado a ser presentado con ella, y obviamente nunca se habían visto antes.

—Sé quiénes son las personas hoy congregadas, yo misma escogí a la gente que debía estar aquí. Gracias a mi mayordomo pude identificar a cada uno de los presentes —reveló ella para asombro de él, nunca pensó que fuera así, generalmente un asistente seleccionaba a los invitados porque era una tarea que requería de mucho análisis. Repitió sus palabras, eso significaba que, en todas sus vidas, Elsa siempre había sabido quién era él, y lo había disimulado perfectamente.

Aclaró su garganta, ese nuevo descubrimiento no lo esperaba. —Entonces no es necesario seguir las convenciones y presentarme. —Ella asintió sin ningún problema—. Me preguntaba yo cómo era que había tan pocos jóvenes.

—Sólo decidí que fueran invitados aquellos que yo cualificara como indicados para ser conocidos de mi hermana menor. —En otras palabras, posibles candidatos para ser esposos de Anna.

—¿No tendría algún inconveniente en que alguno se una a su familia? —continuó, ¿ella no se hubiera opuesto a que fuera su cuñado?, ¿entonces por qué dijo que no cuando Anna lo presentó como su prometido?

—No, a su debido tiempo, por supuesto. —Eso explicaba todo—. Me gustaría que mi hermana tomara su tiempo para conocer a posibles pretendientes y que más tarde se decidiera por el que tenga más afinidad con ella. Los presentes son todos muy buenos, pero apresurar las… cosas, no es sensato.

—Interesante punto de vista —admitió sintiéndose un estúpido, por _apresurar las cosas_ todo había salido mal. Sonrió de lado.— ¿Y usted, su Majestad? —Podía existir una posibilidad de no verse obligado a asesinar a nadie.

Ella sonrió elevando su barbilla. —Por el momento deseo darle prioridad a mi puesto y más adelante decidiré.

—Muy sensato de su parte, su Majestad —musitó devolviéndole la sonrisa que ella le brindaba. Esa nueva información podía ser de ayuda para él.

—La prudencia siempre es indispensable, su Alteza —respondió ella dándole una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de regresar al salón.

Quedándose en el balcón, sintió que había recuperado las esperanzas perdidas esa mañana, un pequeño intercambio con la reina había provocado eso, unas simples palabras de ella ocasionaron una pequeña alegría en su pecho. Comenzaría a hacer planes, podría obtener lo que quería.

Rió emocionado, pero calló de repente.

Sólo entonces se le ocurrió que estaba en un aprieto. Intentaría matar a la única persona que tuvo un poco de consideración con él, que le creyó tan importante como para formar parte de la existencia del ser más importante de su vida. Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto fue extremadamente difícil de hacer.<strong>

**¡Hola!**

**No tardé tanto en actualizar, ¡eh! xD, aunque sí me costó escribir lo anterior, borraba y escribía nuevamente, tanto que ya ni sé cómo quedó en verdad ;)**

**¿Por qué fue difícil? Lo consideré así porque busqué dejar un poco de lado las confusiones. Por lo menos ahora se sabe que él revive, ¿algo es algo, no? También porque hice un pequeño cambio en Hans, que comenzara a cuestionarse sus acciones, en verdad tuve que releer las frases para hacerlo mínimamente aceptable.**

**Igual porque quise agregar un poco más de mención del futuro Helsa xD, y porque hubo un beso entre Anna y Hans :S (que ni me molesté en describir jeejej), porque tuve que recrear las escenas de la película pero de una manera que no fueran reescritos los diálogos (me pareció un poco aburrido cuando lo intenté).**

**Ahora, ¿fue sutil la inclusión del interés de Hans por Elsa en la última escena? No quería apresurar sentimientos de parte de él, poco a poco he incluido que la piense, que la analice fijándose mucho en ella, que comience a tener mayor inclinación hacia ella. [Juro que tendré canas en algún momento de la historia xD, lo que pensé al comienzo y lo que hago ahora está costando mucho]**

**Creo que ahí lo dejo, me iré a dormir.**

F: Salir del enigma cuesta xD, siempre ha sido mi mayor problema, pero espero poder lograrlo conforme avance la historia. Recuerdo decirle a Frozen que iba a ser una gran prueba hacer el fic, mi revoltijo de géneros. Gracias por el comentario. Ya ves que no tardé tanto, ¿poco más de una semana? u.u

Guest: Respondiendo a tu ligera preguntita. El fic sí lo continuaré, la única manera en que no termine una historia es que (Dios no lo quiera) muera, o tenga un accidente muy grave que implique pérdida de memoria. Así que sí terminaré este revoltijo que estoy haciendo sola ;) Para ser más exacta, entre mis notas tengo lo general de siete u ocho capítulos, quizá me extienda a hacer diez de la historia. Por lo del helsa, será lento, pero tengo escenas planeadas para ellos dos. Con lo de él siendo frío, ufff, qué más quiero yo llegar al momento en que no lo sea T-T

**No aseguraré una actualización para antes de año nuevo, no tengo nada comenzado del siguiente capítulo u.u, dependerá de cómo me vaya en los próximos días. **

**Les envío un enorme saludo, cuídense mucho. **

**Felices fiestas.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
